Baby Steps
by Rightor
Summary: When mischevious but malicious aliens surprise attack New York, the Avengers are there to stop them. Much to Tony's reluctance, Peter also assists in the fight. After the battle, the Avengers realize the youngest is missing and when they find him, he's not in the best of situations. And with such a strong hero in such a weak state, it's only a matter of time before someone strikes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Marvel-related Fanfic so bear with me. This is purely a product of boredom and spare time and chose to do this than sleep. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and or spelling errors. Please remember this is a DEMO just to see if you guys would be interested in this story and the only way I'll know to continue is IF YOU REVIEW, so _please_ leave a comment on suggestions or opinions (if you liked it, didn't, favorite bits, etc.) and I hope you enjoy! :)

"Sir, there seems to be an issue."

Natasha's loud shout in delight and Clint's cries of happiness along with Thor's thunderous laugh painted over Karen's warning to Tony Stark, her creator, and the man hadn't been able to identify what the Al had said. Assuming it a small malfunction, Iron Man turned back to his teammates; a smile toying at his lips. They'd done it. Defeated the final aliens, which included those metal serpents, extraterrestrial sorcerers, etc., of this week's long reign and they could _finally_ relax.

"I can finally get some sleep," Steve grumbled through the comms as Tony turned to see the man drop his arm grasping his shield in exhaustion.

It was no secret, the entire team had been on the case for _hours_ this week, starting on Monday and ending Saturday. The only person who really got sleep was Peter, granted Stark had practically locked the child in his room at Stark Tower, but even there it was _maybe_ itching the 17-hour mark. The kid really wasn't supposed to even be there but it was summer vacation and May, reluctantly, went on a business opportunity that may give her a raise.

God knew the Parkers could really use a bit more money coming in.

Due to the lack of parental supervision, May asked- no, begged- Tony to take Peter in. At first, the man was stubborn and stuck to his initial, denying answer. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid or anything, it was just that Tony Stark was more than a babysitter and had better things to do.

 _"He won't be a problem, Tony, come on. You know that." May hissed into the phone, "Get off your damn high horse for just a_ second _and please," The desperation in her voice clawed its way into Stark's ear, "just take him. It would only be for a few weeks."_

Seeing no use in arguing any longer, the billionaire agreed. A few days later, Peter was dropped off, his large brown eyes shining in the same way they always did as he greeted Tony with a, "Hi, Mr. Stark. Thank you, Sir, I promise not to be a burden."

That ended up being a _lie_. Whether or not the child realized it, Tony wasn't sure, but when the aliens began dropping their numbers in loads all around New York City, the spiderling began asking about the case. He was glued to the TV's new stations and soon inserted himself into the planning of the attack. His mentor, however, wouldn't have it and told the kid he had a better shot at making Madonna a nun than getting in on this mission.

Though Stark's decision was final, the team saw more pros than cons in inviting the youth, and despite the man's _pretty reasonable_ disagreeing statements, Peter did somehow find himself swinging towards the battle.

"There's only six of us, who's missing?" Natasha asked eventually, cutting through all the other conversations.

"Clint, you, me, Tony, Br-"

"Where's the kid?" Banner chimed in as he tugged at the larger pants around his waist, "I seriously don't have the strength to fight off the paparazzi too."

"What are you talking about, you're the Hulk."

"The other guy's calling quits. We're deadbeat." He responded through the movement of his jaw and a small smile. Through the fight, he definitely received some nice blows, especially to the face; they all had.

The battle itself was long and fatiguing, the iron snakes crashing into buildings and slamming against cement. Large pieces of debris had been thrown through office windows causing them to shatter across the earth like sparkling rain and pieces of brick were thrown from their walls and slammed into vacant cars and lamp posts. The vehicles soon began screaming and sirens soon went off, the yells of people in the distance weaving within the thick clanging of weapon against weapon, and later in the fight, a baby's cry only added to the noise.

The gruesome aliens had spilled out of flying ships shortly after the arrival of the serpents and the Avengers soon realized that they didn't just attack with weapons. They also, or a select few, fought with wizardry, the type that turned lethal artillery into fluffy bunnies and could telekinetically toss a 15-ton bus into one of the unsuspecting superheroes.

It seemed like a joke to them, at one point turning one of Clint's explosive arrows into a swarm of cotton balls, and it only infuriated the team more.

"Harry Potter." Peter, some time in the fight, huffed into the mics, "They learned all this voodoo from Harry Potter, I guarantee it."

Iron Man couldn't help but roll his eyes (and grin though he'd never admit it) at the child's ability to fight and flip and web the way he was in a situation like this and _still_ make dorky references.

Snapping back to reality, Stark shouted, "Kid!" through the comm after the Avengers had spent a few minutes calling the boy's name. "Peter, where the hell'd you go?"

"Boy of spiders!" Thor yelled as his hammer dragged behind him in weariness.

"Friday," Tony addressed, nerves knotting within his stomach as assumptions bounced in his skull, "link me to Karen."

"I can't seem to do that, Sir. I have reason to believe she cannot connect with me at the moment. May I give you Mr. Parker's location and his vitals instead?"

The man grumbled in displeasure, "Sure, yeah, whatever. _Something._ "

The team, or those who were in earshot of the billionaire and could hear his command, turned in his direction and looked anxiously for his response. With the silence now replacing the screeches of the serpents and the clashing of metal and the battle cries of the aliens, all the other loud noises like the horns from broken cars, the yowls from a baby, and the wails from the distant emergency services seemed to intensify causing Tony's head to blister.

And despite all logic and reason within his mind, Tony's heart also grew steadily quicker at the boisterous noise from the crippled city. At this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if he had an anxiety attack.

He just needed... he needed to find the kid.

"His location is currently 429 feet and three inches from your position, Mr. Stark. His breathing is irregular and he's in distress. His heartbeat's also abnormal and he's got a few minor lacerations. In addi-"

Though Friday continued speaking, Stark stopped listening after 'distress'. His body was moving before he realized it was and his eyes stared intently on the red blinking dot on the virtual map Friday had brought up in his interface. His own arrow got closer and closer to the dot until he was basically standing over it and his fists clenched at his side as he looked around wildly and saw nothing.

There was nothing.

"Friday, I said give me Peter's location. What the hell?" He growled, his own heart beginning to rock in his chest.

"Sir, may I advise you take a minute. Your heart rate is elevating and it seems you may have a panic attack if you do not calm down." The AI chimed in quietly as his breaths began shaking against his lips.

"No, you _may_ not. Friday, where the h-"

"Tony."

His head spun to the noise and his shoulders sank as he looked at Natasha's pale face, his friend only a few feet from him but staring in the opposite direction of his body.

 _Oh God, no. No, not Peter. Oh,_ God

It seemed like the noises from before were growing louder. The cars, the people, the sirens, the crumbling of defeated towers, that _damn_ baby. Tony's body stood dumbly in the center of rubble for a good ten seconds, not sure if he really wanted to turn and face the extremity of the situation Peter was obviously in when his eyes blinked and his daze vanished.

"What happened?" Tony mumbled, his heart beginning to beat harder. Bile crept at the back of his throat menacingly as he went through every scenario Peter might be in.

The Avengers only stood around the area, some white as a sheet and others staring, gaping. It looked as if shock, and fortunately Stark couldn't make out any grief or distraughtness on them which _may be_ implied he wasn't hurt all that bad.

"Goddammit, I knew the kid shouldn't be allowed on this miss- Didn't I tell you?" The billionaire scolded, first at the team before stopping and directing his question at the boy.

Except, when he turned his body and walked the few feet to Natasha, it wasn't Peter who was in his place- well, it was.

"Sir," Karen mumbled through the suit that laid on top of a small, moving object, "it doesn't seem the suit can shrink into Peter's current form."

Tony's muscles within his face seemed to lose strength. His eyes were wide and his jaw was cracked slightly. His dark eyes briefly glanced at Natasha as she bent down cautiously, the continuous and piercing noise coming from Peter's vocal cords whipping the Avengers' ears before she maneuvered the latex, multimillion-dollar suit around to reveal what was underneath.

A baby took Peter's place, his tiny, pudgy arms flailing hysterically underneath the t-shirt Peter had placed on before slipping into Spider-Man's suit. His large brown eyes were crinkled in pure anguish- though nothing seemed to be wrong- and his small mouth was pulled back far enough to see small little teeth. The eyes were red and wet, tears trickling down his face, as dark eyelashes added an even more innocent effect to the child's demeanor. Brown fuzz covered the top of the baby's head, it thick enough that a few brown curls were visible, but nothing compared to his fourteen-year-old self.

Nothing happened for a few seconds before Thor grumbled something and lifted his hammer, rearing it back, and was just about to slam it when Clint, Steve, and Banner immediately stood in front of him.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Clint shouted, his arms raised in a defensive position.

"The small creature seems injured, it seems right to put it out of its misery."

"Injur- it's a baby! Aren't there babies on Asgard?" Banner scoffed in disbelief.

Thor dropped his hammer as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Baby? There are no small, vulnerable entities such as this on my planet. We Asgardians are only strong and brave, the smallest out of us all being the young elders. But even those are," He placed his free hand at his hip in measurement, "up to here."

"Young elders? You mean children?"

"I suppose that's what you Earth people call them."

Another vicious wail from Peter sent Natasha reaching out for the child. Her hands wrapped underneath the baby's arms as its face eased slightly, curiosity beginning to carve itself onto his face. She kept it length's distance as she glanced around at everyone nervously, the baby occupied for a second. Drool dribbled down Peter's chin as his lip pouted out slightly. "He's gunna cry again- what do I do? Stark, here." Black Widow held the child out to the iron encased man.

"I don't... I don't like things handed to me." He stated stupidly as he took a step back, shock still weighing on his limbs.

"Here, give me him," Clint mumbled as he walked over and gently grabbed the boy. It made sense that he was to be trusted with the baby, he _did_ have three children at home, "Hey, buddy."

Peter glanced up with wet eyes, his small hand now in his mouth as he gnawed on it subtly. His free hand reached up urgently as it grabbed onto Clint's hair and pulled. The man let out a small huff of pain in which Peter laughed at, his two hands colliding together causing both to become wet with saliva as his legs kicked out in enthusiasm.

"Keep it up, Barton." Steve grinned causing Clint to glance at him, a smile soon playing on his own lips.

Tony hadn't even noticed Natasha next to him as she shifted her weight on her other foot and looked up, "I'm guessing one of those hoodoo-aliens got him. Can you fix it?"

The billionaire swallowed and nodded hesitantly before it became a bit more confident and he took a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah... I can fix this."

There's that for sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony assumed this Peter situation would be a group problem and everyone would contribute to solving it.

Boy, was he wrong.

The second the Avengers hit the Tower, each dispersed into their respected room with the promises of taking a short nap. Fortunately, Clint (the only person on the team with experience in this... field) had told Tony if anything went wrong to wake him up, but other than that, Tony was alone.

Well, not quite alone.

The man glanced at the baby he'd placed on the floor not too long ago, the child occupying himself with the rug's tassels and screaming in delight when he dropped them back onto the ground. The table next to the infant was tall enough that the baby could get underneath it if need be, but also should be high enough that the boy wouldn't cause mischief and knock any valuables over; such as the remotes, glass figure, fruit bowl Stark doesn't actually use, etc. His tears that had stained his chubby cheeks were long dried and Peter's shirt, that was now huge on the small baby, poured off the child's shoulders and moved with every jerked tug at the carpet.

Tony pinched his nose.

This wasn't what he signed up for. Now he'd have to go out and get baby supplies- diapers? Bottles? Baby clothes? Peter was still Tony's responsibility for another three weeks, baby or not- and hand-feed the kid, burp him too, and then put him to sleep. He wasn't sure how old Peter was, but he was guessing around six to eight months. The boy could sit up straight and was having a hell of a time pulling on the thick piece of cotton underneath him, so that meant he couldn't be that young.

Turning around, Stark dialed Pepper's phone number and frustratedly tapped his foot as the phone rang. His wife had been away to Washington, D.C. for a business obligation- called in by Rhodes- and seeing as Tony had just gotten back from a conference in San Diego, Pepper offered to go in his place. God, did he really wish she was here now.

"Hey, Tony, is something wrong?"

"You know, funny story-"

"If nothing's urgent, I'm gonna have to call you back, okay? I'm a little busy."

"No, I know, it's just that-"

"I'm sorry, Tony, but an important call just came in. I'll call you right back. I love you!"

"Wai-"

The phone line disconnected before he could even realize what was going on and he let out a defeated breath before he turned back to the baby who laughed lazily on the ground.

Squatting down, Tony looked at the child as Peter reached his arms out and blabbered noises. "I told you not to come."

"Ah baan gada."

"No, no, don't pull that crap with me, kid." He sat down and crossed his arms as the baby giggled, "Look what you've done. None of this would've happened if you just stayed at the Tower."

"Kaad gool ba." He grumbled in response and just as Tony was going to continue, Peter slapped his arms against the rug and furrowed his eyebrows determinedly, "Aag bo ganma!"

"Hey!" Tony scolded, "Watch your tone, little man." The child let out a snort of disagreement which caused Tony to raise his eyebrows in disbelief, "Don't you pull an attitude with me, Mister, I've stuck my neck out on the line for you to-" The man motioned towards the small body in front of him, "to pull stunts like this!"

The baby didn't respond but only turned his attention back to the rug, one hand stuck in his mouth as he slobbered over his fingers. It wasn't like Tony _cared_ (because the billionaire playboy most definitely didn't care for why the child was so intrigued with a _rug_ ), but he couldn't understand the baby's obsession with the fabric underneath him and scooted closer to see what Peter was so intently working on.

The boy glanced up, grinned slightly, looked back down at the carpet which he pulled the shag out of before he laughed and tumbled into Stark's outer leg. He sat up and reached his arms up to Tony's neck, rocking his body upwards as if pushing himself closer to his desired location.

"What do you want, me to hold you? Oh, oh no. No way." He scooted backward which caused the baby to crack open another smile and slowly maneuver his baby-deer like limbs so his knees were against the ground along with his palms, "Now you crawl? What, are you upgrading?"

Stark stood as the baby slowly made his way towards the man's shoes, the child then lifting himself on his knees and leaning against Tony's legs for support as he reached for him once more. The infant ended up ultimately losing its balance though and fell backward from his kneeling position onto his ass. The billionaire cringed, waiting for a high-pitched cry or howl of pain, but instead, the kid tumbled into his crawling stance again and headed off back towards the carpet and table.

He was about to throw himself into another argument with an _eight_ -month baby before his phone buzzed in his pants and he picked it up.

"Stark."

"Hey, Tony. I wasn't expecting your call; it came at a pretty inconvenient time. Is everything alright?" Pepper asked in a hushed tone when she finally answered.

"Yeah, why are you quiet? Are you okay? Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, yeah, don't worry, a potential business partner. There's a lot-" A huge crash behind her followed by echoing voices, "A lot's happening right now."

Worry straightened Stark's back as his muscles tensed ever so slightly, "Are you sure everything's okay? Is Rhodey with you? And you know I don't want a business partner, you saw how that ended last time."

"Mhm, I know. I think he'll benefit us, temporarily at least, and then we can work from there. It's good to keep options open." Another crash went off from behind her before her voice muffled the ruckus, "So, you called, what's up? I'm _a_ _little_ busy at the moment, you know talking with high officials and all." Her voice flirted along the line of impatience.

"Right, sorry, um," He fought urges to ask if she was _positive_ she was safe and continued, "we do have a bit of an issue at the Towe-"

A loud shattering noise stopped Tony in his sentence, not from her end but his instead.

The startling noise caught his attention and a soon following high wail caused Tony to spin around in alarm. Now laying on his back next to a broken glass figure the billionaire had picked up from Italy, Peter screamed in horror as a small incision on his aimlessly waving arm began to drip of red. Those tears that had dried a few hours ago were now back, wetting his small cheeks as his eyebrows furrowed together in pain and his small fingers curled into fists.

"Shit," Was all he could mutter into the phone before he was at Peter's side trying to figure out where to put his hands to grab the flailing child.

Pepper excused herself from whatever she was in and stepped away before confusion laced into her voice, "What is tha- is that a baby? Tony? Tony, are you there? What's happening?"

"What do I do?" He asked anxiously, dismissing all other questions.

" _What_ are you doing? Tony, what's going _on_. Why is there a baby?"

"It's a long story, but-"

"Long story?" Pepper growled, and before Tony could stop what he realized she _must've_ assumed acknowledging his long past as a playboy, she began, "Is that baby _yours_? Is there a woman in our house? Anthony Stark, you'd better start talking before I fly myself up to New York and be-"

"It's Peter!" He cut off quickly, "It's Peter, he was turned into an infant and cut himself and now is crying hysterically and _I don't know what to do_." Taking a deep breath, he muttered, "I'll call you back." And hung up, much to Pepper's dismay.

"Hey, Pete. Shh, shh, don't do that. I, um, don't-" He maneuvered his hands around the screaming baby as the boy wiggled on the ground furiously drool glistening against his doubled chin as his locks of hair grew even more tousled against the floor.

Eventually assuming nothing more could go wrong, Tony reached for the child quickly and in a matter of what he could only define as luck, his large- or at least compared to the baby's- hands cupped the sides of Peter's body and hoisted the child up. The boy, unlike he had with Natasha, continued to bawl his eyes out as his fingers pushed against the arms that held him a good foot away from their owner.

Tony tried awkwardly bouncing Peter in the air a little which only seemed to irritate the child more as he grew louder and his vocal cords began to strain. Finding no other option, the man brought the light baby into his chest and bobbed up and down slightly as he whispered soft words over and over until the infant had grown quiet.

The baby seemed too small for Tony's too broad shoulders and too big hands. One hand scooped under Peter to keep him against Stark as the other rested on his back, the baby's face sitting on the billionaire's shoulder. He still whimpered and Tony could feel the baby tilt his head into the crook of his neck, his wet face dampening the side he hid in as a few wayward tears dripped onto Tony's collarbone and trickled downwards until they met the cloth of his shirt.

"There you go," Tony whispered as Peter grew silent, his tiny arm reaching to the other side of the man's neck to hoist his head a bit closer to his mentor. The fuzz of his head brushed against Tony's ear and the billionaire would be lying if he'd said he wasn't nervous holding something so... so tiny. Fragile.

Feeling slightly dizzy with the sudden responsibility, he sought comfort against one of the large sofas in one of the many living rooms as he sat down, the child still taking in ragged breaths from his recent meltdown. "There you go," Tony repeated quietly as Peter let out a strangled noise from his throat and it hushed the child right back up again.

oOoOoOoOo

He wasn't sure when he woke up, but when he did, he realized he had fallen asleep with Peter resting on his chest, the baby's faint breaths against his ear soft and quiet. His small chest expanded with every inhale which Tony could feel on his shoulder, and his small frame deflated with every exhale. A tiny snore kept the fingers Stark had kept on the infant's back vibrating as the man's hazy attention drifted from the breaths to his _really_ warm, shaking hand.

 _When did this happen... what time is it?_

Tony only let out a groan in response to his question, his head tilting back against the couch as the baby rustled a bit on his shoulder. His face was still planted against his mentor's neck, but for some odd reason, Stark didn't seem to care all that much. The child was contempt, quiet, sleeping... and God only knew how much sleep the billionaire desperately needed.

His eyes blinked open. When did they close? He grumbled, his free hand lifted to rub his eyes, him making a conscious effort to avoid disrupting the sleeping baby before it dropped back onto his lap and he let out another exhaustion moan.

"Friday," He yawned slightly, "how long have I been sleeping?"

"You're four minutes from hitting three hours, Sir. Would you like me to add my personal, medical recommendation?"

He chuckled tiredly, "Sure."

"You're severely sleep deprived, Sir. I do think it is in the most interest of you to get a few more hours of sleep."

Nodding, Tony waved the Al off. "No, no... I'm.." He yawned, "I'm... fine.."

His eyes closed, a warm, welcoming darkness encasing his being for the second time.

oOoOoOoOo

"Awe, look how cute." A voice cooed.

Tony let out an inaudible noise to the aggravating sound that was gripping his feet and dragging him out of unconsciousness. In his ear he heard a heavy breathing, short raspy inhales and squeaky giggles.

 _What in the hell..._

He tore his eyelids open in frustration and groaned in dismay at the silhouettes standing in front of him. He squinted at the new light until his eyes adjusted; Natasha, Steve, and Thor. Stark's eyes craned down as his chin dipped to take a look at the baby still against his arm, but now awake. The child was playing with his hair, laughing hysterically as the locks bounced and jiggled. He didn't pull, which the man was thankful for, but the boy did drop his attention to the billionaire's ear and he began tapping the lobe.

"Hey, enough of that," Tony grumbled, grabbing the child and hoisting him in the air, suspended over his chest. Glancing at the Avengers, he scoffed, "What?"

"I just never struck you as someone with such maternal instincts is all," Natasha shrugged, a mischevious smirk playing at her lips.

"Ha, ha, this was just... an accident. He's- hey!" The Avengers began laughing as the baby in his grip began squirming and whining, his bottom lip pouting out as his eyebrows pushed upwards, "Don't- Don't you give me that face, you're going to make me drop you."

"Here," Thor took a step forward, "I'll take the small being from you. You need sleep."

Tony was already turning the god down before he realized what was coming out of his mouth. Startled not only by his response but by his reluctance for handing the infant over, Stark covered up quickly, "I need to begin running tests. Who knows if this spell is something that solidifies within a certain amount of time? It was... it was stupid of me to fall asleep like that; I can't risk any more time."

"Tony, are you alright? You're seeming pale," Steve piped in, the grin slowly disappearing.

"Yeah, no, yeah, I'll be fine. I just..." Anxiety built within his chest, from what exactly, he wasn't sure. The baby he forgot he was holding in the air began yelling in discomfort and frustration, his face twisted to show his disagreement to the position as his just-recent heavy breaths of curiosity turned into that of post meltdowns. "No, no, no, shh, hey, don't- don't cry." The man was soon pleading, holding the boy to his chest, trying desperately to avoid a breakdown.

Stress and anxiousness clenched in his chest and he took the baby and shoved it (not as aggressively as you may be picturing) into Steve's arms, "Just- make sure nothing h-happens to him."

And with that, Tony was out of sight; undoubtedly racing down to his workshop to breathe and compose. He wasn't sure what caused the panic attack, whether it is the sudden amount of company or the inability to explain his actions and why he felt so... _so... obligated_ , is almost the right word, to hold onto Peter. To make sure he stayed safe.

Maybe it was because he was genuinely concerned if the spell was permanent and he had just wasted the few hours left to reverse the spell. Maybe it was because of sleep deprivation and an unstable mental state. Was it because he promised May?

 _Yeah,_ He breathed softly as he chose to settle with the last thought, _yeah, that makes sense_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please excuse any grammatical errors/spelling mistakes and read Author Note at the end of the chapter- it's very important. Thanks! :)**

"Steve, what'd you do?!" A voice echoed, first down the stairwell to Stark's lab, and then directly into Tony's ear.

Every fiber of his being shivered in disgust at the instinctive panic that washed his mind clear of what he was currently doing. Despite this, Tony couldn't help but lift his head at the noise. Were they talking about Peter? If so, what'd Steve do? And maybe-

"I didn't-" Another voice cut off his thought process, "he just- I don't know!"

"Can someone call Clint?"

"Clint?! Someone get Tony!"

"Why's he crying so loud?!"

"Oh, God, look what you've done! You made it worse!"

"It's not like I _meant_ to, Natasha! Here, you take him!"

"Me?"

"No, guys.."

The voices jumbled off into miscellaneous sounds as Tony tuned them out. He needed to figure out what was wrong with the child first, perhaps Stephen would know. His head began to ache the longer he forced it to ignore the child's growing cries and the urgent, confused and jittery shouts and orders from his fellow teammates.

It took awhile, but eventually, Peter seemed to calm down as did the "adults" upstairs. Tony actually managed a decent amount of work and progress when a high wail, as if the baby had been slapped, tore through the silence and made Stark stand up immediately, the chair he sat in screeching back. He truly didn't want to look like a caring, affectionate... _parent_ to the other Avengers as Tony Stark was many things, _caring_ and _affectionate_ and even ghastly words like _parent_ not being any of them.

Jogging up the stairs as cooly as he could, Tony reached the top and not-so-nonchalantly sped walk towards the main living room where he could hear the pandemonium going down. Peter's screams grew more strained and the weak coos of the other Avengers only seemed to irritate the child more.

"The hell's going on?" Tony snapped as he walked in, his eyebrows pushed together in a mixture of aggravation and worry. "Is he alright?"

His dark eyes settled on the baby and his, what's becoming common, wet cheeks and relief flooded over him in ways he felt confused to even think of.

"Yeah," Steve mumbled, "he's fine. He just started screaming, we've all tried holding him, bouncing him. I was once mentioned bouncing babies is another tactic so we tried that and he began screaming."

Peter's eyes scrunched together in an anger no one seemed to know the cause of. His fists slammed against Bruce's shoulder as he wiggled, his face contorted with such distraughtness it made Tony's chest tighten. "Just- place him down or something. On the couch or... the rug! He liked the ru.." His eyes fell to the shatter glass figure. He made a mental note to have someone clean that up and looked around, "Maybe if you-"

A weight was placed in his arms and almost immediately they went to support the now whimpering child. Banner took a step back and gave a small grin as the baby mushed his cheek against Tony's shoulder and pouted his bottom lip out sadly as he clung to the man's shirt with fisted hands. His friends watched in shock, besides Bruce who couldn't be broadcasting an even bigger smirk, as he awkwardly stood there, holding Peter in his arms as the boy quieted down to nothing but small inhales of air and sniffles.

Tony watched his friends in slight alarm and confusion. What did Bruce want him to do with the kid? The only time he held him was when he started bawling and those were different circumstances and this is completely different. Now the child hung onto him with desperation as he nuzzled his face into his shirt, letting out soft noises time to time, and all Tony could do was freeze up and lightly, pathetically pat Peter's back.

That type of slow pat you'd give that family member you haven't seen in six years and don't remember but they _clearly_ remember you and so now you're in a bear hug with a frantic aunt or cousin and all you can do is awkwardly hug them back.

Yeah, that pat.

"What..." Tony mumbled when he watched Natasha's face cringe slightly, "What's wrong? Is it something I'm doing, I think you should take him back. Clearly, I'm-" his short and quick rant was stopped by her short giggle.

"No, you're doing fine, it's just that Peter's wiping his snot all over your shirt."

Glancing down, Tony grumbled in annoyance when he realized the baby wasn't _nuzzling_ his head into his shoulder but instead wiping his face clear of fluids.

Lovely.

oOoOoOoOo

"What do you mean it's your day off, do I even allow days off? You know what, I officially take back all your days." A pause following Happy's reply and then Stark's, "Dammit, Happy, I need you here to run out and get stuff, I can't-" Tony frustratedly looked at the baby who sat occupying himself with Pepper's diamond-encrusted bracelets, courtesy of hers truly, as he clanged them together and huffed, "I can't do everything by myself. Wanda and Vision don't get back from their mission in another six weeks, I'm pretty sure Clint's only at the Tower for another two days, and I have Peter for another _three weeks._ "

He pinched the bridge of his nose as Happy responded, "No, I cannot just ask the others for help. You should've seen them before, Happy, they're a wreck with the kid. Hell, _I'm_ a wreck with the kid, I don't know the last thing about kids. So, I desperately need you to go out and get some baby crap. I'll have Friday send you a list-"

Tony growled when the man spoke over him and declined his request, "Isn't this what I pay you for? Fine, I'll..." He thought for a moment as he mentally rearranged his schedule before sighing, "I'll figure something out."

He hung up the phone with clear annoyance and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to release the tension not only there but throughout his entire body. This was too much.

Tony glanced at the baby who watched him with tired eyes before letting out a soft yawn. He smiled slightly, _slightly_ , and scooped the child up before grumbling softly. It was only a matter of time before Peter got hungry or spoiled a makeshift diaper that was essentially a small face towel wrapped around him like underwear and then secured with duct tape. And considering Happy, somehow on the one day Tony actually needed the man, had his day off, it was looking a lot like the infamous multi-billion dollar genius playboy was going to have to take a trip to a local store in search of _baby supplies_.

oOoOoOoOo

The ride to the small, local but uncongested Shopmart a few miles from Tony's house was... interesting. Peter refused to sit still and squirmed in the man's lap as he tried to situate himself in the driver's seat. When that strategy didn't work, Tony tried to stack a few pillows on the passenger's seat and then tried to strap the buckle over the baby's chest. It restricted the child from moving much and Tony, although satisfied it was doing what it was supposed to, didn't like how close it was to Peter's neck. And, he especially didn't like how tight it looked.

It did occur to him to use his suit to just fly them over, but the last thing Stark needed was the paparazzi being on his ass about having a baby. The questions would be _endless_.

So, instead, Tony settled with a new approach. He placed two decorative pillows on top of each other in the center of the backseats. He then sat Peter on top of the pillows (in which the infant screamed in delight and laughed hysterically) before placing two larger pillows on the sides of the boy. From there, he grabbed ahold of one seatbelt meant for that middle passenger from the roof of the car and strapped it diagonally over Peter's chest. He did this again with the other side's seatbelt until both straps of fabric crisscrossed over the baby's small body.

The side pillows though prevented the belts from squeezing too hard on Peter's too small body but did keep him secure.

Tony, finally placing his own seatbelt on, glanced in the rearview mirror to see the baby still flapping his arms aimlessly against the pillows around him and giggling, his small face squished in happiness.

God, how was Tony supposed to compete with that?

It took a bit, but Tony was smart enough to take a normal (not screaming money) car so thankfully no one spared even a glance in the black Toyota, and they arrived. Personally, he didn't like the car much, but a few Avengers in the house found it as an "escape", almost, as it allowed them to pretend to be normal- even if it was temporary.

He maneuvered a few pillows out of the way after parking and stepping out, opening Peter's door, and then trying to gather the child in his arms without disrupting his creation too much. If this place didn't offer a baby seat, he was going to have to keep it there for a while; or at least until he can find a cure.

"Try not to catch too much attention, okay? That means no crying, no screaming, no whining, no nothing, got it, kid? The last thing we need..." Tony trailed off as he noticed a woman eye him strangely for lecturing a baby of Peter's age before walking into the store and he huffed slightly, "The last thing we need," he continued, "is attention. Okay?"

The boy simply hummed in awe and stuck his finger into his mouth, making some quiet noises and trying to pet Stark's goatee with his free hand.

The billionaire, trying his best to blend in, hid his face underneath his casual, lazy hoodie as he grabbed a cart and placed Peter in the small seat right behind the handles. "No nothing, alright?" He repeated softly to the infant as they entered, a small bell ringing to signal their entrance as the doors automatically opened.

The child, trying to imitate his mentor, leaned close to Tony and softly whispered, "Ah ba ma dom-da."

"Right. Exactly." He grinned.

Forty-five minutes or so passed before Stark and the baby stumbled upon the clothing and toy section. Tony had been letting Peter choose which sippy-cups, bottles, blankets, diapers, formulas, and baby foods he wanted by holding up two options and the baby squealing and latching onto one. This happened many times until the cart was half filled. Stark knew this may be overboard, but money definitely wasn't an issue and who knew how long this _spell_ would last.

"I guess you're gonna need some actual clothes, huh?" Tony asked quietly, and for the first time since Peter picked up a small dog plushie with floppy ears, the baby looked up.

A small grin crossed the pudgy being's face and he clapped his wet, still spit-covered, hands together in joy. Stark felt obligated to ask the infant what made him so damn happy but he restrained himself and chose to smile because that shit was cute.

Tony absentmindedly rolled them into an aisle and began looking through the tiny, flippin' adorable t-shirts when Peter began to grunt with frustration. Glancing towards the boy, he realized the child was straining himself, twisting his body abnormally to grab onto something on the shelf. Tony knew the kid was trying to reach some sort of pajama suit because of the many others that surrounded the one he was so set on grabbing, but from his position, he couldn't tell what is what.

"What are you doing? Come on, nothing can be..." His voice faded as he stared at the onesie in shock, looking at the kid, glancing back at the pajamas, and then back at his child before opening his mouth, closing it, and then taking a step back as if slapped and staring at the child with raised, disbelieved eyebrows, "Are you serious? You're not serio- _kid if you're serious_."

Peter continued to reach for the onesie though, despite his idol's betrayed posture and tone and began to verbally express his aggravation by beginning to whine. Next to his small hand that was _centimeters_ from his desired item was a small _Captain America_ onesie, soft blue fabric all sewn together along with Cap's infamous helmet that hung from the back as a hood. It was even equipped with _a shield_.

"Him over me? Are you kidding? After _everything_ I've done for you- it's not even a cool suit! You know what, kid, _I_ don't see Steve Rogers dragging your tiny ass to a store and spending _his_ money on your needs, do you? Unbelievable," He grumbled once more in utter shock as the child's face twisted in impatience as his whining turned into short puffs of annoyance.

The baby huffed in growing anger as he stretched further, but Tony made no move to help. Peter then began to let out angry puffs of air as his fingers brushed the onesie, his eyebrows scrunching dangerously close to that of his full-on-meltdown eyebrows. The boy glanced at the man pleadingly as his bottom began to quiver comically and his eyes began to tear. "Fine, but if we're buying this stupid thing we're getting an Iron Man one too."

Grabbing a few extra clothes at random, Tony reluctantly picked up the Captain America pajamas and handed them to Peter who seemed to lose all interest in sobbing and began to giggle. Stark also made a mental note to grab a few stuffed animals as he walked by and kept a keen eye out for an Iron Man pajama set. But, he couldn't find one. Growing irritated, Tony steered the cart to the front of the building and towards a register.

The middle-aged woman working there didn't even glance up as he stepped into the aisle to check-out. He began placing items on the conveyer belt and impatiently asked, "Do you have Iron Man onesies in stock?"

"Whatever's on the shelf is what we got," The woman, whose name was Erin, grumbled in response, still not drawing her eyes from her phone as she scanned the items one by one.

"Not even in the back? It's important, I- my kid wants one."

"Sir, whatever we have _on she-"_ Her eyes met his and they widened in shock, her hand dropping the diapers she was about to scan as her mouth hung loosely for a second, "I- um, M-Mr. Stark," Her cheeks reddened, "I- well-"

"Can you check, please?" He asked, throwing her a small smile.

"O-Of course... of course! Just o-one second p-please!" She scrambled from her position, shoving her phone desperately in her pocket before racing towards the back.

Peter hummed lightly in delight as Tony looked over, his mouth crammed with the dog plushie's paw and freehand not holding the animal gripping the onesie. "I'm going to need that."

The boy let out a soft grunt in disagreement.

"Come on, I don't want people..." His eyes began to glance around as he realized more Peter's set of eyes were on him and the baby. Workers, customers, even a few managers walking around all stared at him with wide, awed eyes. "Oh, boy." Tony's hand began to tap against the counter as he looked to the back where the girl- Erin- sprinted. "Come on, come on,"

More and more people began to gather and by the time Erin had shown up with a few various sizes of the Iron Man onesies for Peter, there was a crowd. A few flashes went off here and there, but Tony knew how severe this could get if she didn't hurry up.

"Which o-one would yo-"

"All of them is fine, um, could you hurry it up? I... have Avenger business to..." He mumbled off as a flash of light exploded in his eyes as a few questions from people around him began to arise. Peter next to him was shrinking in his seat, clenching onto the pajamas and dog as his eyes bounced from person to person. "...to attend to."

"Yes, of- of course!" Erin picked up her pace immediately and thankfully finished just as the real mobs began to grow. He attempted to push through the crowds as huge cameras began to replace small phones and citizens were replaced with actual reporters and paparazzi.

"Mr. Stark, who's this child?"

"What's that baby doing there?"

"Is he yours?"

"You have it here, folks, live and in the flesh. The heir to Stark Industries!"

"Mr. Stark, why didn't you release this information to the press?"

"What's his age?"

"What's his name?"

"Come on, Mr. Stark, I just have one question!"

Voices painted into each other until it was nothing but a loud, obnoxious static that seemed to screw with his hearing. Tony couldn't hear himself ask people to get out of the way and he couldn't hear Peter hysterically crying as people prodded at him like a science experiment until his eyes fell on the child and the blurriness camera flashes caused vanished. Anger polluted his blood for a few seconds as the sight of the infant so distraught because of _paparazzi,_ these _animals_ , it disgusted him.

"I told you to _move_ , and I swear to God if you don't, I'll make sure each and every one of you is brought up on charges of harassment."

Immediately the reporters died down and a small path was created, it narrow enough for him to squeeze by but not enough that it stalled the paparazzi from getting back into formation. The large group of lowlives followed Stark down the parking lot to his car as Peter cried with fear, loud voices and poking fingers and bright lights scaring the child senseless. Tony practically shoved all the bags into the back of the Toyota before quickly placing the infant in his seat (there weren't any baby car seats so this would have to do) and shoved himself into the driver's seat once he finished.

He had no acknowledgment for anyone as he honked the horn once in warning and began to back out of his spot. People jumped out of the way of the car for the first few seconds of his backward driving before reporters began to tap repeatedly on the glass and scream questions through the windows. It ticked Tony off even more as the people knocked on the side of the car and _actually_ tried _opening_ the doors and by doing so, scared the baby _even more_. As soon as he was far enough out of the parking space, he shifted gears as quickly as possible and sped off, Peter wailing in such shock and distress.

It infuriated Tony that people were _so desperate_ to get a story and get photos that they were willing to scare a child- _an infant-_ into such a panicked state where he's screaming and crying so hard he's barely breathing sickened him. His knuckles turned white for a few minutes before he calmed himself and attempted whispering soft words to the child from the front seat.

But, nothing seemed to calm Peter and so Tony sat, annoyed and fuming, in the front seat as his car hit traffic.

 **IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT**

 **oOoOoOoOooOo**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, school and all has been occupying my time. I have a VERY important question on how you guys would like this story to progress. Do you want it to be cute fluff which would resort in fewer chapters overall, or would you like it to have a central villain causing pandemonium along with Peter's hysterics?**

 **If you guys could leave reviews on which you'd prefer, I would be very appreciative as it would give me more time to advance the storyline. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile, I know, and I apologize! School work has been rough and I would like to emphasize this isn't a scheduled story, just whenever I get free time. I took your advice and opinions into consideration and have decided to do a mixture of both Irondad/Spideyson fluff and a story's villain after Peter! Please excuse all grammatical and or spelling errors, take into account I wrote this in substitute of sleeping, and I hope you enjoy. Also, please review! Feedback helps _tremendously_! Thank you!**

"Hello, Dr. Bruce Banner speaking."

"Yes, hi."

Banner groaned for the fifth time as the Stark house phone rang, once again May Parker being the caller. Taking Friday's advice, Bruce allowed the call to ring out before he turned his attention back to the unidentified caller and took a breath, "How can I help you?"

"I um," the deeper, more masculine voice started, "I'm in a bit of a predicament at the moment involving a serious and aggressive stage of cancer. I do believe I have found an alternative approach to treating it rather than surgery and radiation."

This caught the doctor's attention. Cancer was something that was still a mystery to the medical field, though research's being conducted every day towards a cure, towards its cause. Radiation worked to an extent and in many cases treated the illness, but Banner was looking for a vaccine. Looking for the antidote. "I'm so sorry to hear about those unfortunate circumstances Mr..."

"Valvick. Dylan Valvick."

"Mr. Valvick, but please, by all means, share your idea."

"Mr. Banner, I have the supplies and other ingredients towards this mixture I believe will cure not just cancer, but every other illness internationally, however, I am missing one final ingredient I believe is in your possession."

Bruce sat at the edge of his seat in anticipation, eyes wide in curiosity, "Sure, anything. Just tell me what it is and I can guarantee its arrival to you within three to five business days."

The voice scuffed up something from the back of his throat again and paused for a beat before responding, "Spider-Man's blood."

Banner let out an involuntary laugh, "I'm sorry, I beg your pardon? Is this some sort of joke?"

"This is no time for hysterics, Mr. Banner. These are serious topics and I'm proposing a very serious suggestion. I do need Spider-Man's blood, every ounce in that being's body, to confirm my theory."

The doctor's chuckles died down into silence before it dawned on him that this man on the other phone was indeed, not kidding. "You've got some bolts loose, my friend."

"I know you've seen what he can do. How fast his metabolism works, how quickly he regenerates and heals... it's extraordinary! Imagine... imagine the DNA in his blood. Imagine how quickly his cells duplicate to seal wounds and think of how _strong_ his white cells are. Now just toy with the idea of placing that... that super blood against cancer cells, against the entire illness completely. _Imagine_ how many people we'll save with his blood."

Banner pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and disbelief as he absentmindedly began tiding up his workspace and folding paperwork.

"Look-"

"Plus," Valvick cut off, almost as if sensing Banner's next words would be that of rejection, "think of the money. Bruce Banner, Dylan Valvick, founders of the first cure towards cancer. Think of how famous we'd be, how- brilliant of doctors we'll look. And I get it, leading your friend to his demise, that's probably hard on one's conscious. Try to imagine it as leading a lamb towards slaughter. I'll make it fast too, he won't feel a thing."

"Thank you for the call, Mr. Valvick, but I think we're done here. Don't call aga-"

"Let me rephrase, Dr. Banner. I'm currently watching you place those papers into a folder and into a cabinet."

Bruce stopped his shuffling and sorting of the flimsy assignments as his jaw opened slightly and his eyes scanned all three glass-walls of his office for any person looking in.

"I've got an appointment to derail a train which is expected to have close to 120 passengers on it in four days if I've not received Mr. Spider-Man within three days. I _also,_ " Banner was beginning to hear the sadistic and insane tone in his voice as Valvick laughed, "have little birdies who've told me of Spider-Man's... disadvantage. I have reason to believe his current state and is only temporary and by the time I am expecting his arrival, he'll be a few hours from good-as-new.

"So," He chuckled once more, "I'm going to hang up now. Remember, you have exactly three days from today- now- to get Spider-Man's blood, or the man himself, to the address I'll be sending to your phone otherwise 120 innocent lives plummet to their death. And if it's any consolation, he's DNA will be helping others. Goodbye for now."

The phone line cut off leaving an irritating buzz in its wake as Banner stood in shock, trying to comprehend the words.

Well. That took a turn.

Grabbing his jacket, he bulleted towards the door, demanding to Friday that once Tony Stark steps foot in Stark Industries that she informs him of the situation.

Except, unfortunately, by the time Stark is told of the happenings, it's far too late to save anybody.

oOoOoOoOo

His fingers drummed to the beat of the song that distantly hammered a deep bass. Peter was long since passed out in the back of his pile of pillows and Tony was growing content with the soft music and blaring of angry drivers in desperate need to get home. His favorite part was just about to play when an incoming call stopped his thought process and his pretty awesome, at least in his opinion, drum solo.

"Hey, Pep," Stark answered after picking the phone up and seeing his wife's name on the screen.

"Hi, Tony," She greeted in response, though it wasn't as enthusiastic as usual.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong? Are you oka-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, everything's fine. I just..." There was a slight pause and a quiet breath before she spoke, "I know... I know you've been busy with Peter because of his... predicament, but I tried to reschedule the gala _again_ and Jordan Jay wouldn't have it-"

"Galla? Jordan Jay?"

"I went over this with you yesterday, Tony. The _gala_ , you know, that party celebrating yet another massive milestone for Stark Industries after the release of your product _with_ Jordan Jay, CEO of Jay Ceuticals?"

"Right," He mentally slapped himself in the head, "right, yes, of course. W-Why were you rescheduling again?"

She let out another heavy breath, "I was trying to reschedule but I couldn't. Jay refuses to wait around for yet another gala that'll most likely be postponed. I've already called a raincheck twice now."

Those once calming car horns were beginning to grow irritating, Tony noted as his fingers grew into an impatient taping rhythm on the steering wheel, "Okay, so where does this leave us?"

"Well, this leaves _me_ calling _you_ to make sure you're on your way to the mansion to help set up and meet some of our important guests. Steve's been helpin-"

"Wait, woah, hold on. It's _tonight._ Weren't you just in New York? And why is _Steve_ helping _you_." He still didn't forgive the man for manipulating Peter into liking the Captain America onesie over the Iron Man one.

"Yes, Tony, it's _tonight_ and I need you here now! I flew in a few hours ago, I thought Happy told you all of this."

Tony scoffed gently, "It's Happy's day off. Did you know I gave those? Days off? I didn't know that." He took a small breath and arched his neck to look behind and around him as his car sat idly in the growing traffic before swallowing, "I'm on my way."

"How far are you? Thirty?"

"Yeah, about, but I'll make it twenty. I'll see you in a bit."

"Hey-" She cut in as he was about to hang up, "I love you."

Tony bit back a stupid grin before humming, "I love you too."

The call disconnected and he found himself stupidly sitting in the lines of cars as more and more added to the trails of vehicles. Looking through his mirrors once more, he took a sharp breath and tugged on the steering wheel so the car jerked to the left and out of the line of still automobiles. From there, he pulled the steering wheel once more in a deadly U-turn and onto the other side of the highway so he was now driving in the opposite direction and dismissing the loud, angry horn blares, he'd consider that a successful, illegal, but successful driving move.

oOoOoOoOo

The mansion doors bust open and Tony stands in the entrance carrying a sleeping child in his arms. A few official looking people stand around the ballroom as designers placed the last bits of decoration around the room, being directed by his one and only. Grinning, he strode up towards his wife who was deeming herself quite bossy and picky as she scolded one man for placing the wrong streamers up in one place and criticizing another for not evening the banner.

"You keep yelling like this and you won't have a voice left for tonight," Tony smirked as his one hand snaked around her waist and announced his arrival.

"Tony, oh thank God, I thought you'd miss Jay Jo... oh my God, look at him!"

"Wha- oh, okay then."

Before Tony had any time to process the change in events, Pepper had plucked Peter from Tony's arm and brought him into her own. She admired him against her chest as drool shined against his lips and his chubby cheeks smushed against her shoulder. His fuzzy hair felt so soft against her neck and she almost melted then and there, "Tony, look at him."

He was looking all right, just not at him.

Though she didn't have much makeup on nor her gala dress she'd be wearing tonight, she looked absolutely stunning and seeing her cradle Peter, that specific little baby boy, into her body so motherly almost made Tony lose his balance. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and her bright smile made his heart skip a little, the slight laugh she had when something so absolutely adorable came into view she just couldn't stand it- every factor that made Pepper Pepper came crashing down on Tony and made the urge to kiss her almost irresistible.

That was until he felt a large hand rest against his shoulder and he turned to see Steve Rogers. Right.

"Hey, Tony. Glad to see you could show up."

Stark wasn't sure if that was passive, aggressive, or passive-aggressive, but decided to leave it be and nod with a tight smile.

"I needed to tell Pep that they were asking for her advice in the kitchen on meals. I'll take Peter from you if you'd like? I know Tony's supposed to be talking with Jordan Jay soon."

Pepper smiled again at Steve, the way she smiled at Peter, and Tony was about to make a comment on how she really shouldn't be smiling like _that_ at someone like _that_ but was stopped short by her handing Peter over to Steve.

"Thanks, Steve. I'll figure out what's going on, just make sure Peter stays safe all night."

"Woah, woah, Steve? Pep? When did you two get to be on first name basis?"

Pepper just rolled her eyes with the lingering smile still gracing her lips before she turned and walked away leaving Tony to stare blankly at her retreating back and then to Steve, "If anything happens to that kid, even that shield of yours won't help you. Got it?"

Steve just, similarly to Pepper, rolled his eyes and walked away leaving Tony to stand there by himself. The man scoffed in disbelief and straightened himself up, about to shout a rude comment towards Steve before he was addressed by deeper voices behind him and shook hands with someone he didn't know. The two began to talk and that began a long two hours of introducing himself and having short conversations with people he didn't really care to know before the gala was going to begin. Thankfully, about a half hour, before it was supposed to start, Pepper stole him away from his dreadful conversations on recycling diapers and told him to tidy up, get changed into something more proper, and to be ready by 7 PM.

35 minutes.

oOoOoOoOo

He could hear the murmuring voices outside of the heavy wooden doors as he straightened his suit and swatted off some excess dust from the clothing. It was definitely expensive material as it fit his body perfectly and felt beyond comfortable, though he never found official clothing remarkably flattering. It made him feel like his father and that was the last thing Tony Stark wanted to be.

Taking a small breath, he walked out onto the risen area of the ballroom so people's eyes locked on him and a small smile toyed at his lips at people began to clap. His eyes searched for Pepper, then for Steve with Peter, and then for someone else, he may be recognized. He saw Rhodey cheering in the back and caught a glimpse of Bucky Barnes, but the lights on him as he walked did a lot to prevent his view.

"Good evening, everyone! How are you guys doing tonight? A bit muggy outside if I'm being honest, could use a little less humidity."

This earned him a good roar of laughter in the audience and a few toasted glasses in his direction.

"I'll make this short and sweet. I want to personally thank all of you for showing up tonight and supporting Stark Industries as well as Jay Cueticals on our latest project." A warm clapping spread through the crowd as some people whistled and others continued small conversations. "I'd also like to than Jordan Jay for showing up tonight and for allowing the combination of both parties to come together and create this new advancement. And lastly, I'd love to give a huge shout-out to my beautiful wife, wherever she may be, for planning this entire event and making this place absolutely stunning, am I right?"

Another thunderous, unison shout of agreement followed by loud and collective clapping hit Tony's ears and caused him to grin once again. With a short bow, music began to play, soft but evident, and Tony made his way off the elevated platform and onto the recently waxed floor where couples sat eating, people stood talking and laughing, and others slow-dancing with their significant other in the center. Speaking of...

"Tony!"

He turned at his name and his face momentarily lost all strength as Pepper blessed his eyes. "Jesus, Pep, you..."

She wore an elegant black dress that enveloped her body perfectly, emphasizing her gorgeous curves and flattering her already drop-dead stunning body. The dress itself displayed her fair shoulders and complimented her lighter hair and worked so damn well with _her_ that he found himself staring. When she got closer though, that was another story. She was always breathtaking, with and without makeup, but the makeup she'd applied tonight, the type that only amplified what was already there.

Tony found himself glancing at the other women who, compared to Pep's calculated and perfect makeup, looked like clowns with their seven-pound facemasks of makeup and scrunched his nose slightly. Casting his eyes back to Pepper, he couldn't comprehend how... How'd he get so lucky?

"You look very flattering yourself, Mr. Stark." She whispered playfully as her hands locked onto his collar and maneuvered it a bit before going to straighten his tie.

A slower song came on and Tony couldn't help but smirk at the almost poetic timing. He extended his hand in a gentlemanly-gesture and bowed slightly, "Mrs. Potts, would you care to join me in this dance?"

She gave a slight chuckle and shook her head in disbelief at his joking stupidity before nodding her approval.

He guided them towards the dancefloor and began speaking of something involving his machines downstairs in his basement, maybe he mentioned something about Dum-E or U, she wasn't sure. By the time they reached his desired location, he was still speaking, but Pepper wasn't paying much attention. He may have been rambling about new ideas for his suit or ways to improve his colleagues', the Avengers, suits, but all Pepper could tune into was the decor around the gala and the sever's freshly ironed tuxedos.

It wasn't that she didn't care for what Tony was saying, it was just that she hadn't had much time to fully admire what six months of planning looked like and now as he stood talking, she couldn't help but notice it. To see if finally unfolding, six months of slaving over paperwork and making calls and-

"Pep?"

Her eyes snapped to Tony's warm ones as their bodies began to sway and she hadn't even realized he'd taken her one hand into his own and had his other resting on her waist. She bashfully looked down as heat rose to her cheeks in embarrassment like they always did when Stark called her out on something because despite being married for- how long?- she still got butterflies around him. Stupid, she knew, but it made it all that more appealing as well as endearing.

"What'cha thinking about?"

"Nothing important," She replied gently and placed her head against his shoulder as he tugged them closer, his hand dropping hers and landing on her waist as her other hand looped around his neck.

"You sure?" He whispered into her ear, his eyes shut in contentment at their relaxing, swaying motion.

Pepper nodded. The gala was going well. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

And in that moment of time, she can't seem to care about anything and everything.

oOoOoOoOo

Steve Rogers, after his mutation, never needed help with the ladies. They had swooned and gawked and blushed at a simple glance and that was _just_ back in the day. Now that he was in the present, it was almost as if all the women had gotten more... attentive? Maybe that was the word? He wasn't sure. The makeup they wore covered their features and made them look kind of fake in his opinion, and unlike Peggy who would wear simple lipstick and maybe some mascara, they wore heavy concealer and drawn eyebrows and fake eyelashes... he couldn't reciprocate those admiring looks. Instead, he smiled politely and glanced back at Bucky who chugged away at his beer.

Steve never needed help attracting women, again, _after_ his mutation, but with Peter in his arm and the baby cooing and giggling and laughing hysterically at the bartender doing flips with the bottles, the ladies just would not leave him alone.

Some even asked _him_ if they could buy him a drink.

"No thank you," He'd repeat quietly, "I don't drink. Plus, I gotta watch after this one."

Peter sported a tiny Captain America onesie Pepper insisted she put him in before the gala had officially began and _holy crap_ was Peter Parker an adorable ass baby.

"Gee, kid, you might even look better than Steve does in that suit," Bucky had chuckled as Steve walked over to the bar and sat down.

"No doubt about it, Peter's a lady-magnet."

"Speaking of, what are _you_ doing over here? Go talk with someone, go mingle. God knows you haven't done that in like 60 years."

Steve scoffed and sat down, placing Peter on his lap as he shook his head in disbelief, "Like you're one to talk, Buck, when's the last time you hung out with a lady? Before enlistment? 6 _5_ years? 70?"

They both laughed as Bucky swatted the side of Cap's head and took a swig of his drink.

Valvick sipped his own drink subtly in the corner of the room as he quietly observed the two and the child. His motive had never been to show up and kidnap the child, no- that's what he blackmailed Banner for. He only showed up with the intentions of scoping out the Avengers, how they worked, how they spoke, how they moved. From what he'd gathered, Cap was concise and proper; walking with perfectly straight posture and being as polite as possible.

Bucky remained reserved and calculated, watching everything with a very keen eye and seeming alert at all times. The only time he'd seen Bucky relax was with Steve Rogers sitting beside him. Next was Romanoff and Barton who stood laughing hysterically next to each other. Natasha wore a very pretty dress that cascaded down her legs and flattered her structure and Clint wore a fitted suit that looked rather dashing on the man. Something Valvick did note was that he seemed smaller in person.

Something else he noted was that on more than one occasion Nat had thrown someone into a wrist lock or pinned another against a wall out of instinct when the men had grabbed her by her arm/waist and asked to dance.

Last was Tony Stark, the playboy genius who slowly danced in the center of the gala with his wife, Pepper Potts. Yes, she was a beautiful woman and Valvick could see why so many men stood in awe, others in jealousy. Iron Man, the famous Howard Stark's son, the man he feared pissing off the most due to his very... strong connection with Peter.

With a heavy sigh, Valvick allowed his attention to return to Steve and Bucky who were laughing so hard they were wheezing. Peter sat next to Steve in his small carrier on his own stool and seemed very occupied with the dangling animals and decorations from the roof of the little shelter.

Like stated before, he hadn't shown up to the event with the intentions of kidnapping the child then and there. No, that seemed too... too straight-forward, and not much fun. And though he was, he supposed, a "bad guy", he did keep his word and he had promised Banner that if the doctor got Spider-Man-Baby-Child to him within three days, he wouldn't derail the train. Valvick would stay true to that promise until the day he died, but because he was said "bad guy", he didn't see the harm in stealing the baby for himself and then derailing the train anyway because Banner hadn't succeeded.

And sure, this entire situation is twisted into him becoming the bad guy, but why should he give two shits about those... those monsters- people!- who refused to help him with cancer... refused to work and try and do _something_ to help with his issue. They didn't do _anything_ , not because he couldn't afford it, but because _they_ couldn't afford it. They couldn't afford the time, or the money or the research to come up with a cure and now his five-year-old daughter would _die_ because they didn't do anything.

His fists clenched.

Dylan Valvick would _not_ let that happen. Not when there's something he can do. Not when there's a cure that is only a good twenty yards from him and can save his baby's life.

Not when the death of an irrelevant child-hero can fix Sylvie's body.

He hadn't realized tears were stinging his eyes until he blinked for the first time in what seemed like minutes. A hot trail of water trickled down his cheek in which he quickly wiped away and shook his head clear of emotions. Not now, he's too close to screwing this up.

His eyes shifted towards Tony Stark once more who was being torn from Pepper and back onto the stage. With the billionaire's mind everywhere but on Peter, Valvick looked to Steve and Bucky who were clashing their bottles together and drinking recklessly, not drunkenly, but just stupidly. Steve had his back turned on Peter's carrier and though Bucky would probably notice Valvick's approaching figure, Dylan assumed when Tony called everyone's attention Bucky would turn and then both Cap and Barnes would be facing away from the now sleeping baby.

And, fortunately, that's exactly what happened.

Dylan couldn't find it within himself to care for what Stark was rambling about, he heard something of "suit" and "advancements", but his main priority was weaving quietly through the tables and guests and towards the bar. Even the bartender was dazed into what Tony was saying, it seemed like the entire building was. Slowly creeping towards the carrier, Steve made no movement or indication he'd turn around and so Valvick quickly snuck behind him and hovered above the carrier.

A breath in, a breath out.

His heart hammered in his chest as his hands delicately but precisely fell into the carrier. The roof had been extended outwards to cover most of the infant's body, but Valvick maneuvered it soundlessly and grabbed ahold of the sleeping child.

His heart slammed faster, his adrenaline making the muscle skip beats. Even the wrong breath could alarm Steve into turning around and catching the thief in action. Valvick gently picked the child up in an attempt to not only not wake Peter up, but to also not make any noise; whether it being Peter's foot hitting the side of the carrier or the carrier itself moving against the stool and creating a sound.

Breath in, breath out.

The weight in his hands felt odd, but familiar- the way Sylvie felt when she was a good seven months old. A small smile fell on his lips as he hoisted the baby into his arms and onto his shoulder, his breaths coming out soft but frantic as he then shifted his feet slowly away from the scene.

The board- the fucking board... the wooden plank within the gala's walls made a creaking noise as Valvick's weight was placed on it and he immediately released the wood of pressure as his eyes widened and stared at Steve's head.

Please.

Please don't turn around.

And he didn't.

Valvick held his breath the rest of the way towards the exit and let out a heavy sigh of relief once they'd made it out the gala doors and into the hallway of the huge mansion. Now to find the exit.

oOoOoOoOo

A solid eight minutes had passed since Tony had gotten on stage and was thanking a few higher officials for donations and support towards Stark Industries when Steve realized he hadn't heard Peter in a while. Stretching his back, a small smiled toyed at his lips as he turned. God, he swore this child was the cutest thing on earth. "Hey there, baby," He cooed gently as he undid the extended top- only for his heart to drop into his stomach and his face to lose all sense of blood.

His head swung towards Bucky who sat in a trance by what Stark was saying and Steve slammed his arm against Bucky's shoulder, "Barnes, where's Peter? Do you have him?"

Bucky turned and shook his head, "He's in his carri-" His eyes widened as he stared at the empty carriage, "Well, shit."

Steve stood up so quickly the stool he sat on crashed backward and caught the attention of a few people- scratch that, a lot of people. So many people in fact that Tony noticed heads turn in the direction of the bar and his eyes squinted against the bright lights to see what was happening. "Cap?" He sighed, "Cap, buddy, you're kinda' taking my spotlight, man, can you just turn it down a good three notches or..."

"I can't... he's..." Steve responded in shock, not being able to form sentences as his head whipped side to side.

"Steve's had one too many drinks, am I right?" Tony laughed as the audience began to chuckle in response, "Why don't you sit down, Cap. You seem a bit out of it."

"I can't find him."

"What?" Tony chuckled into the microphone, "Bud, you're gonna' have to speak-"

"Peter's missing!" Steve shouted in panic as he stood on the stool and looked around.

Tony's chest constricted and his jaw went slack as he froze in place. His eyes glued to Steve who stood worriedly and searched frantically and then began to notice the curiosity and speculation among his guests as they began to look around and at each other in surprise. "I'm sorry, y-you're going to have to repeat that one more time because either age is getting to me _or you just said you lost my fucking kid_."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but as stated before I don't, unfortunately, have time and or a reliable schedule to base a weekly chapter update on, but do hope you guys haven't lost interest! I am slowly creating a plotline for the story which I am excited about, but I do have school work and a life outside of writing that does get in the way. Please excuse any errors as I've decided to sacrifice sleep and work on this and PLEASE leave a review/commentary/suggestions/ideas. Everything is appreciated! Enjoy :)**

Steve never did respond to Tony's rather colorful statement. Instead, Tony's eyes fixated on Pepper's quick-paced frame as she shouted orders into her phone to lock the place down and to get every security member in the building looking for Peter.

Stark's chest constricted. His eyes then moved to Steve. Oh, oh he's going to beat the ever living-

"There he is! He's running!"

Within seconds, Tony's wristwatch began to twist and grow, slithering and crawling desperately up the man's arm, the nanotechnology enveloping his bicep before moving towards his shoulder and spreading to the rest of his body. The kidnapper was fast, but the billionaire knew damn well he was a helluva lot faster. The material was just encasing Tony's chest when two prongs slammed against the metal and sparked electricity from the tips. His eyes followed the string of the weapon to the hooded attacker, Peter sleeping soundly in his arm. Anger flared in his body as the interface sprang to life and the suit's eyes turned on.

Then it occurred to him.

He wasn't the only one who'd been shot at by the stun gun, but that many more- including Jordan Jay- had been targetted and were now a trembling mess on the ground.

His eyes narrowed on the kidnapper, the man only smirking under his hood and aiming the gun in an opposite direction. It was then clear to Tony. The guy hadn't actually had any intention of shooting and injuring Stark, he just wanted to get his attention. And the reason being was because Pepper Potts was the next victim.

He wasn't fast enough.

God dammit, the suit _wasn't fast enough_.

Another scream added to the chaos and pandemonium of a gala, but this time it was distinct and deafening and made his heart shatter. Pepper.

He sprinted towards her and slid towards her shaking body on the ground as the prongs quickly tugged away from her and back to the kidnapper before he disappeared among the rest of the screaming guests. Her eyes were paralyzed open and glazed with terror and _pain_ , but Tony was sure she wasn't recognizing his presence.

"Hey... hey, Pep, can you hear me? I'm right here, honey, come on, look at me."

She didn't respond as he pleaded and gripped her body into his arms, holding on tightly. Her muscles continued to spasm and she became limper in his body as infuriation built within his gut. "Pep..." He whispered again, his thoughts mixing with that of destruction and pure fury. His eyes didn't leave her face as he held her to him, trying desperately to think of _some way_ to make sure she was okay. What if there was too much electricity? What was the volt-percentage? What...

A body was running towards them, fighting against the tide of terrorized guests.

Happy.

"Let me take her, Tony, Steve's got the guy cornered," the bodyguard grunted, clearly out of breath and... well, out of shape.

"How's Peter?"

"He's... he's crying. The guy is threatening to..."

"To what?" Stark's attention rose upwards and to Happy's looming face. The man didn't respond though which only ticked Tony off more, "To _what_?"

Happy cleared his throat, "To hurt Peter, he's threatening to _really_ hurt Peter. Let me get her somewhere safe, backup's on their way- you need to help Captain America."

Tony glanced towards the horrified, scattering crowd and then back to Pepper, undoing his facemask and placing a hard, lips pressed firmly, kiss on Pepper's head, one that made him question why he was even leaving her side. Peter. Pepper would want him to protect Peter. _He_ wanted- needed to protect Peter. Especially in this state.

With a quick movement, Stark had his wife's unconscious frame in his arms and was handing her to Happy, as reluctant as one man could be, before he turned and scanned the room for Cap. It wasn't hard to spot them though considering that entire section they occupied was cleared of citizens and it was only the two.

He walked through the rushing people who were furiously fighting one another out the doors. By the time he'd gotten to Cap, the kidnapper had made a move towards the emergency exit door that was only a good six feet away from the corner he hid in.

"It's over, Robin Hood, drop the hood and hand the kid over."

Tony spared a glance in Steve's direction. The circular stool seat had multiple prong piercings in it and seemed utterly ruined, but that didn't stop the former soldier from holding it against his body the way he was famous for doing like a shield. Looking back to the situation, Tony's fists clenched. The kidnapper had... had the goddamn stun gun to Peter's _head_. A _baby's_ head.

 _And_ on top of that, Peter was sobbing- wailing. Screeching so loudly for help, Tony's stomach churned and created an unsettling, sickening feeling within his body.

"Back up," He snarled gently, but when the two Avengers refused, he snapped, "I said back up!"

Steve immediately took a step backward and urged Tony to do the same, but Stark's patience was running thin and the only thing he could really think of doing in that exact moment was beating this guy senseless.

"Alright, you've exhausted my tolerance. I'll give you negative three seconds to hand that infant over otherwise I'll blast your-"

The hooded man laughed sadistically and shook his head, "I don't think you're in much of a position to be ordering me around, wouldn't you agree, Captain?"

Steve's only response to the maniac was a sneer in his direction.

"Look, I don't _want_ to be doing this, I _have_ to. You... you don't get it. You never will!"

Stark inhaled a sharp breath, "You don't have to do anything, champ, but you're choosing to piss off two pretty powerful guys, so why don't you take a minute and reevaluate your life choices before we continue this lovely banter."

"Just let me take Spider-Man, that's it. You'll never hear from me again, I'll be doing you and everyone else on this earth a favor."

"Favor? By what? Kidnapping a _baby_? He's an infant! That's no favor, sir, that's insanity," Steve stated sternly as his eyebrows drew together, "Please don't make us do anything we don't want to."

"You don't get it, I _know_ you won't understand. He's going to save lives," The man gestured Peter viciously in the air, shaking his body so aggressively Tony took a protective step closer, Peter growing louder.

"Watch it, Mother Teresa, we get you want to 'save the world and all', but you shake that boy like that one more time and I'll fry your ass so fast, it'll make Popeye's cry."

The man snarled underneath the hood, the lighting casting the perfect shadows on the guy's face to make him seem even more ominous, "Watch your back, Stark."

And with that, the man hurled the crying baby into the air, the screams that amplified off the child's vocal cords making Tony spring to action.

He didn't even react, it was more of a reflex than anything else. Steve turned to attack the man who was already out the exit door and Tony dove for Peter's hysterical body as he flailed helplessly in the air. His nanotechnology fled back into his wristwatch as the man caught hold of the infant mid-air, turning his body so he slammed against the floor instead of the baby. His hand cupped the back of Peter's soft skull to his chest and tried to cover the majority of the baby's body as the impact of the hit split Tony's back and created pockets of exploding pain within the muscles.

It was quiet for a few moments after Tony's head had slammed against the ground. He wasn't expecting the impact, didn't really feel it either, just knew it had happened. He could see Peter's very visible and apparent distress and fear as the baby's face twisted and scrunched into pure agonizing terror.

No, no, that's not right. It wasn't quiet. It definitely wasn't quiet.

Sound crashed into his ears like a tidal wave, hitting him so hard he winced. The baby's screams drowned out the majority of noise around his spinning head, but he definitely heard the shouts of the guests as they continued to funnel through the doors, shoving each other over and probably causing more damage than good. He watched the exit door vaguely through blurring vision as Steve waltzed back in, tired and angry looking. His muscles were coiled tightly and his posture didn't have that "Captain America" vibe to it, but more of a defeated and aggravated tint.

"Tony, I- your head's bleeding."

Oh, was it? His hand numbly reached behind him to the back of his hair, a warm liquid meeting his fingers and dousing that section of his hair in blood. Peter had calmed down slightly, shoving his face into Tony's suit and hiding his face away in the jacket part of it. He sniffled and whimpered and held onto the man's chest tightly, but Stark could still feel the infant's hesitation in relaxing and the pounding, frantic heartbeat from the infant.

Tony stood, placing his clean hand on the baby's head to cup it and placing his bloodied hand under the child for support. Standing a bit taller despite the wooziness it caused him, he felt his body tighten and a furious fire ignited in his stomach.

"I gave you one job," Tony stated lethally causing Steve to swallow.

"Tony, I-I know and I know you can't possibly scold me more than I already am myself. He was right behind me, I knew exactly where he was-"

"Clearly," Tony snapped, cutting the man off and taking a step forward, "clearly you didn't because he was gone for quite a long time before you even noticed his absence."

"I'm not trying to make ex-"

" _And_ Pepper's injured because of you. Because of _your_ neglecting towards an infant and your obliviousness to the world around you, people, actual innocent people, are injured."

"Tony…"

He wasn't listening though. Tony's hands shook underneath the baby as he turned from Steve to prevent himself from injuring his teammate. His fingers trembled from adrenaline, from fear of losing Peter... from anger. Pure anger. "Not now, _Captain America_."

Steve winced at the formality. He knew Tony hated those types of things, hated being called "Anthony" or "Mr. Stark". He also knew Tony disliked calling other people "Mr. ..."/ "Mrs. ..." as well as full names. In result of this, his name is Tony instead of Anthony, Pep's name is Pepper instead of Virginia, Peter is 'kid', Clint is 'Barton', Natasha is 'Nat', and Steve is 'Cap', 'Winghead', and several other... imaginative nicknames.

oOoOoOoOo

"Mr. Stark," Friday started as previously instructed by Banner.

Stark spun at the name as he entered the tower and rose an interested eyebrow. Not many times did his A.I. address him without being addressed to.

"Dr. Banner has requested me to replay his most recent voice-recording when you stepped foot into Stark Tower. It was recorded an hour after Mrs. Potts left to join you at the gala. Would you like me to play the recording?"

Intrigued, Tony nodded gently, "Yes, just keep it quiet, okay?" He glanced at the sleeping child in his arms, Peter's heavier body making his arms ache and fall into its own sleep. The infant had been out for a few hours and was sucking on his thumb, plugging the majority of the saliva in his mouth but allowing a slim sliver to drool from his mouth onto Tony's grey shirt.

"...Tony.." Banner's ragged and concerned voice echoed from the speakers, "I- Peter's in trouble. I don't know if it's safe for you to... to attend the gala with Peter. Dylan Valvick- remember that. He... He wants to- wants Peter's _blood_ , Tony. I don't... and there's a _train_..."

The doctor's voice seemed disorganized and frantic, not sure what he should possibly say next. It was jagged words punctuated by anxious breaths and jerked syllables in odd spots within words. The warning continued to play out, explaining how this Valvick character is crazed and demented and entertaining this psychotic idea that Peter's blood could help people. Tony had toyed with the idea for a while after first meeting Peter's remarkable healing abilities as well as an abnormally strong immune system with an insane amount of white cells, testing blood and such, but realized it would put the boy in harm of being discovered so decided against it.

Not to mention, the only way to truly figure out if the kid's blood would react compatibly with that of a human's would mean it _actually_ had to be tested on a human. And the last thing Tony needs is another name added to his long list of people him and his products and ideas and "genius" plots have stolen the lives from. He didn't need that on his conscious.

And neither did the kid.

Banner then mentioned some sort of threat involving a train and passengers and the doctor continued to reiterate the fact it would occur in 4 days.

"4 days," he kept repeating throughout his sentences and Tony couldn't help but note that anxious habit Banner had.

"...I'm heading towards the gala now. I'll try and find you, try to figure out who this guy is. Don't do anything stupid, and _make sure you know where Peter is_."

Well, that's useful _now_ -

As if on poetic cue, Tony's phone began viciously vibrating in his back pocket.

Happy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tony. Pepper's alright, she's sleeping now. I think I heard you come in, that was you, right?" When Tony confirmed the bodyguard's hypothesis, he continued, "I don't think the gun did much damage. Probably knocked her out. Jordan Jay's bodyguard also said he's doing well, vitals are normal and such. How's Peter?"

The billionaire glanced down and nodded slightly, a soft breath breezing through his slightly parted lips, "He's okay. Sleeping too."

"That's good. I'll be here if you need me for anything. I've been watching Supernanny recently."

Tony chuckled, "Noted. I'll be up to check on Pepper in a bit, I need to put the kid to sleep. And if you get any word from Banner, please have him call me."

"Will do."

With that, they both hung up and Tony stuffed the phone into his back pocket. He'd gotten his head wrapped by medical which gave him the A-Okay before he had driven out of that place without looking back, having changed in the car into a light grey hoodie and sweats before entering Stark Tower. He hated the official, fancy ghetto he was always forced into, and so by being in comfy clothes walking into his home, it helped ease the panic and anxiety that had been coursing through his veins since leaving the building.

What if he attacked the car?

What if he blew up the road in front of them?

What if the attacker decided to T-Bone them?

Shaking his head in frustration, Tony headed upstairs to his room, the baby still in hand. Happy had managed to set up a small crib in the corner of Tony's room as well as make a small overhead dangly-set thing that Tony couldn't quite describe. It was clearly homemade and had a few small stuffed animals hanging from the top that slowly spun in a circle, but it was the thought that counted and Tony couldn't help but have his heart ease slightly at the adorable sight.

Unfortunately, Stark couldn't see himself placing Peter down in a crib... or anywhere besides his arms. It wasn't that he was being over-dramatic or over-committed, it was that the fear someone could come in and snatch Peter the way they had from Steve... it was that heart-wrenching fear that the baby could be taken and no one would even know until the morning that kept Peter in Tony's arms.

The man heard the rest of the crew file into their respected rooms for the nights, grumbling and quiet. He hadn't heard a single noise from Steve, Sam (who just flew back from a mission given by shield) complaining about the food in Stark Tower unaware of the unfolded events, and Clint and Natasha making small conversation on how they'd need to be patched up. He was sure Bucky was somewhere in the crowd as well but didn't hear anything from the Winter Soldier either.

Sliding under the covers, he was slightly unsettled and uncomfortable at the lack of a body next to his, specifically Pepper's. Granted they didn't always share a bed due to the traveling they sometimes did apart, but this time... it felt different. He craved to be near her, especially in the circumstances thrown at them by this Dylan Valvick.

Taking a small breath, Tony placed Peter against his chest and held the child to him like a teddy bear, holding him gently but firmly and keeping the child in a protective lock. The infant snored gently and cuddled closer, the small baby grasping onto Tony's finger as it squeezed and loosened in his sleep.

Tony smiled gently.

He was safe for now and that's what... what matters.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Happy late Thanksgiving everyone! Here's a quicker, filler, kinda fluffier chapter for you guys created solely because of free-time. Credit to Jimmythereptile in the reviews section for inspiring the first half of the chapter and if anyone has any other thoughts on scenes I should add (whether it being fluff, a ship, etc.), please leave a comment in the reviews- I read every one! Thank you guys so much for stickin' with me for this series and I hope you enjoy! As stated before, please review (it's appreciated)! :)** "Hey, Tony. Glad to see you finally found your phone."

The billionaire let out a breath he hadn't realized was lodged in his throat. He'd been avoiding her calls for quite a time, afraid of what was to be unleashed, but upon realizing she would be persistent and relentless, calling at every hour of the night, he decided to do it; just rip the band-aid off.

But, her voice was calm.

Steady.

 _Sane_.

"Hi, May. Yeah," He let out an awkward laugh, "Sorry about that. Electricity has been... down... recently," He coughed slightly, "How's your trip so far?"

She let out a small, light-hearted laugh, "Absolutely wonderful. How's it going there? You know, I haven't heard from Peter recently. He's also not answering his phone, is everything alright?"

"What? Of course! Everything is going amazingly! Splendidly. Terrifically, really. So perfectly I could never even _fathom_ a more brilliant outcome."

"Well, I wish I could say the same thing for here. My boss is grinding me to the bone with paperwork, but if all goes well, I might be getting a promotion."

"That's incredible, May! I'm assuming congratulations will soon be in order. I also have no problem in putting a good word of recommendation for my favorite intern's aunt, if you'd like of course."

Despite the light conversation between the two, the weight that had long since lifted from Tony's shoulders felt heavenly to have off. For the last two days, Tony's spent his time building a crib for Peter, pacing alongside Pepper's bedside in rage as she continuously assured him of her healing, trying to figure out a solution to the Valvick situation, and attempting to come up with a plan in the case the train was to actually derail. Banner made it very clear that they only had thirty-nine more hours to somehow shut Valvick down otherwise the train would fly off a cliff, dragging 120 passengers with it.

And the last thing Tony needed now was a mouthful from May Parker about-

"What's his name?"

Tony's daze fizzled, "I beg your pardon?"

"The baby! Granted, I was shocked to see you on the cover of _People Magazine_ with an infant in your arms, but I didn't realize you and Pepper were having a child! She didn't look late into her pregnancy though, and the baby seems a few months old, maybe a year."

"O-Oh, you saw?"

His heart pounded in his chest as she continued their casual conversation, everything still in the clear- at least for the moment.

"Of _course_ I saw, it's plastered on every news channel and magazine there is. You're the buzz of the year."

He let out another strangled laugh, "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the child isn't actually Pepper and I's. He's... Clint's! Yeah, no, see- Clint was _really_ busy, you know, and he had me-"

"I cannot believe you're really doing this right now."

"What?"

There was a moment of silent, one in which got his once calming heartbeat accelerating again.

"What the hell do you take me for, Stark? _Lying_ to me? You got some nerve; _especially_ when it's in regards to the child _I_ trusted _you_ to watch. And then to find out he's been _abducted_ temporarily in one of _your_ galas?" Every word that was punctuated by an accusing, underlying hiss sent another wave of sweat to dampen Tony's palms. He could feel her anger radiating off the phone in his hands, "Now, I'm going to give you a second chance, _what's_ that baby's name?"

Out of habit, his mouth was already forming words before his brain had time to process them, "It's Clint's kid, I swear it. Nathaniel Barton, just edging nine-months. You know, that kid has got one pair of lungs on him, let me tell you- just yesterday-"

"Dammit, Stark, stop lying to me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You're right, I'm sorry, I know, it's instinctive and personally, I blame my father. He always-"

" _Tony_."

"Right, sorry."

God, was it getting hot in here?

"What did you do? Why is my nephew in the body of an infant? What-"

"Look, I don't know much. New York was attacked by aliens two weeks ago, a few days after you left, and Peter insisted that he came along with us. I was against it, but everyone decided to have him tag along, and he was turned into a baby by one of the sorcerers. I wish I knew more, May, I really do, but I have been told it is temporary."

She growled, "Oh, yay, at least it's temporary."

"Oh, come on. That's gotta be worth _something_."

"You know, Stark, I put a lot of faith in you. I can't- I don't understand what Peter sees in you. That boy _idolizes_ you and you somehow managed to put him, a baby, in a situation where there was a _stun gun_ to his head."

Tony was now grabbing, "In my defense, I gave him to Steve. I gave Cap one job and he-"

"At least Steve can own up to what he did."

"No, I know, you're right- instincts; putting the blame on others. Again, daddy issues- although, I believe it does stem from more-"

" _Tony."_

He winced. Oh, this was not going well.

"I just... I just thought you'd be able to watch out for Peter in my absence seeing as close as you two have gotten."

"I _am_ , May, I promise. He's safe now, I swear."

"Yeah, well, you also swore that he was _Nathaniel Barton_ and that you'd protect him, so I really can't trust that now can I. I guess I really can't trust _you_ either, and it was stupid of me to think I could in the first place."

Oh, right in the feels too.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to pick Peter up. I won't get there until Saturday, so that leaves two days for his things to be packed. I'll have to make a few calls and cancel a few meetings, let my boss know I'm leaving early, but expect me sometime in the afternoon."

Tony raked his hand through his hair in frustration towards himself, "May, you don't have to do that, alright? Things are settled down over here, we're just waiting this- Peter's predicament- out is all. This business opportunity is important to you, and to Peter as well."

"Yeah, but my nephew's more important and at the moment you're putting me in a position where I need to choose between the two."

"May, _please_."

She snapped, " _No_ , Tony! You've proved yourself incompetent and untrustworthy and I refuse to keep Peter with someone like that. You've not only allowed for him to be... de-aged, but you also made it possible for him to be kidnapped, somehow managed to get him on the front cover of every magazine, and _lied_ to me about it once you finally decided to answer my calls. I don't know why I believed... you could do this."

Though the last statement was quiet and mumbled, as though she was talking to herself, he still heard it and felt it. Damn, he really was just fucking up left and right.

"Also, I hope you know Peter's out of your whole superhero posse thing. That 'internship' too."

Tony exhaled sharply, "May, can we just talk-"

"Goodbye, Tony."

The familiar noise indicating the conversation had ended echoed in his ear and though he knew it was over, kept the phone at his ear in an iron grip. Dammit.

 _Dammit_.

oOoOoOoOo

Holding Peter now seemed more valuable than it had for the last few days, and Tony couldn't tell if it was because it may be the last few times they'd be together or because of the... incident from two days before. The child's weight was comforting in his grasp, a feeling overwhelming his body that he couldn't quite say he was expecting to have when cradling the infant.

Peter was asleep in his arms, Tony having just calmed him from a hysterical outburst, and was drooling on his arm. There weren't many Avengers in the Tower around this time, including Pepper who was insisting to leave her medical bed and continue to work on the grounds that she was okay. Banner, who was desperately trying to come up with a strategy to avoid the 120 passengers from meeting fatality, deemed Stark's wife healthy and suitable to leave and so she did, now off somewhere for a meeting on Tony's behalf.

He's avoided the spotlight recently, or for the last few days, and hasn't said much to the press. He's also avoided Steve despite the efforts the ex-soldier tried to exert in attempts of apologizing. The morning after the incident, Tony actually found Steve sleeping outside the door and when he confronted Natasha about it, she explained that he felt so horrible about the event that he felt obligated to stand guard. Tony couldn't shake off the unwelcome feelings of sympathy and empathy for Cap as he'd see him viciously punching his punching bag or arguing with Bucky when the Winter Soldier asked him to sit and eat.

"No," Steve had bitterly growled, "I'm not leaving, Bucky. Peter... I placed a _baby_ in harm's way and no good man should be able to walk from that without some sort of... punishment. Discipline."

"What? So, you're just going to let loose on those bags until your knuckles bleed?"

There was a sharp exhale of breath, "If that's what it takes."

But, why should Tony even feel the slightest of emotion towards the man? He let Peter get taken, _abducted_ , and allowed it to be left unnoticed for ten minutes afterward. Inconceivable.

And although Tony knew it was completely wrong of him to sympathize for Cap as he swung, and swung, and swung harder until the sixth bag was slammed off of its hooks, he did. Cause' he knew that feeling, that feeling of letting someone down and punishing yourself for it because there really is no one to blame but you.

That was essentially Tony Stark's life wrapped up into one sentence, starting at a young age and just continuing to grow.

Tony hadn't realized he'd spaced out until Peter, in his grip, began coughing. At first, it was soft, subtle coughs, ones in which the man hadn't even noticed, but then it became larger gasps for air and Tony knew something was wrong.

Peter was wheezing, tears of anguish dripping down his fat cheeks when Tony had finally gotten the bright idea to _get help_. He initially went to demand Jarvis to call Pepper, thinking maybe she could aid in what he should do seeing as she just recently visited her baby niece, but then thought better. Clint Barton the amazing archer that was probably off on some SHIELD mission, _had_ children- three!- and probably had more experience in dealing with tiny, choking children than the billionaire's wife.

The man's fingers were ghosting 9-1-1 on his phone over and over, the digits inching closer and closer to the buttons as every ring went by.

 _Come on_ _, Barton, answer your damn phone_ , Tony thought helplessly.

And then Clint did, and Tony's chest inhaled a heavy, relieved breath. He hadn't even realized he'd began patting the infant's back and was _standing,_ pacing back and forth and cooing short words to the desperate baby.

"Stark?" His voice was groggy, "What... what are you calling for? It's... god, Tony, it's two in the morning."

Was it?

Oops.

"Peter can't breathe, Clint, and I don't know... I don't know what to do. He's coughing and wheezing and he's not choking because I didn't give him anything to choke _on_ , and should I call 9-1-1 or Banner or... no, he'd be off his game, it's late, maybe-"

Clint's voice cut him off, "Tony, calm down. This happens a lot with babies, go into a bathroom with a shower and turn it the hottest it can get. Let it run and let the room fill up with steam- Peter's lungs are just congested. The steam will open his chest up."

Tony was nodding along to what Clint was saying, rushing into a shower and anxiously turning the knob to the highest it can go, "So, y-you're sure this will work? Cause unless I never want to walk properly again, I can't return a de-aged _and_ newly lung-damaged kid to May."

"Yes, I'm positive. My son, Cooper, had really bad problems breathing when he was an infant, the showers would work perfectly."

That was slightly reassuring.

"Okay, thank you. I'll call if anything goes wrong."

With that, Tony hung up and sat on the ground with a heavy sigh, Peter still having difficulty breathing.

"I know, kid, I know. You're okay, I promise. I got you," Tony's lips absentmindedly pressed against the fuzz on the child's head, "I got you."

The billionaire stayed in that position for quite a long time, Peter's wheezes slowly getting less forceful. At first, Tony couldn't find anything better to do except observe his large guest bathroom, equipped with two baths, a separate shower, a toilet, and a sink- every application at least five feet from each other. The flooring consisted of rare, expensive waterproofed planks of wood, a dark spruce color that Tony thought may have originated in Russia. He admired the quality and space of the shower and counted the lights along the ceiling for a bit before he got bored and allowed his mind to wonder.

He thought of Steve and their predicament (and every other one they've ever had, but that's not the point). He thought about how his sleeping schedule was so screwed up and how his intern was a _baby_ and about how his suit came from a hazardous, risky escape plan. He thought about Ho Yinsen, about Ultron, about Fury and aliens and the realms and his father.

Tony thought of a lot.

A tiny fist gripped his ear and his body as if slapped, jolted. Beads of sweat now dotted Tony's forehead, the air in the room thick and heavy with moisture. Peter was warm too but was more concerned with Tony's face, particularly his hair. His tiny hands traveled from the billionaire's locks to his face, traveling down to his eyebrows where he pulled gently on the hair.

"Knock it off, Pete, you're going to cause some permanent damage."

The baby squealed in delight as if becoming ecstatic about the idea, and Tony let out a laugh. Peter giggled frantically and reached out for Tony's face when the man held him outwards at arm's length, observing the child with a large grin. God, why was he so cute.

His limbs flailed aimlessly until Tony brought him back to his chest. Peter didn't waste any time in placing his small hands on Tony's chest, his face planting on the man's shoulder and hiding away in the nape of his neck. Tony stood shocked for a few seconds, surprised that the baby was now cuddling, the soft breath hitting the skin below his ear and the shifting of hands on his chest reminding him of Peter's presence.

It was then, at that moment, Tony realized how much he cared for the kid. How his heart felt as if someone had shot their hand into his chest and ripped it clean upon hearing of Peter's disappearance. How his chest constricted and he couldn't _breathe_ when the Avengers noted that the teenager was missing after the battle. How his brain fuzzed when Peter screamed as he was on the phone with Pepper.

It was in that moment Tony realized that if _anything_ happened to Peter Parker, he would not only feel responsible, but he'd also feel obligated to beat the shit out of the thing that caused it.

This wasn't... Tony let out a breath, this wasn't how things were supposed to happen.

"Team responsibility", "group problem", huh.

Yeah, right.

oOoOoOoOo

Tony was sleeping for the first time in what seemed forever, his body alongside Pepper's with Peter in his crib at the foot of their bed. It was heavenly, to say the least, finally being able to shift around in a California-King sized bed and not have to worry about having a baby roll off his body if he were to move. He was sleeping extremely well, dare he say in a deep sleep at that when a loud crash startled him awake.

His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness in the room, but that issue resolved itself when the bedroom door swung open and light flooded the room. A panting, anxious silhouette stood in the doorway and it took Tony a second to figure out it was Banner, the man doubled over and shaking his head profusely. Next to him, Pepper had been roused awake as well and was leaning into Tony nervously as if she couldn't identify the person in the hall to have woken her.

"Bruce?" Tony asked, though his voice was gruff with exhaustion, for both his and his wife's sake of clarification.

"Tony," He answered hastily, "Valvick- I-"

The man broke out into an erratic sprint of words, fractions of sentences being spewed before they were chopped in half and a new thought poured from his lips. His mind was racing faster than his mouth could form the words and it came out in a jumble of letter's Tony's tired mind was trying to decipher before finally the billionaire sat up in the bed and cut the doctor off.

"Banner, what the hell are you talking about? I can't understand you, slow down."

"The train... it's about to... Valvick _lied_. The train's completely derailed, no breaks... it's about to _crash_."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Merry (late) Christmas! I tried to get this done for you a lot sooner, but this is actually the modified-modified version of how I envisioned the storyline to go. It took a while for me to figure out how I want this story to pan out, not to mention I've been juggling school and the holidays, so finally being able to finish this and share it with you guys is amazing. Please leave feedback or any ideas/scenes because it allows me to enhance the story. I apologize for the wait and that this is a filler episode (to get the story to an... imperative part) but hope you enjoy anyway, and preview! :)**

"Everything is fine, Pep, I got it under control," Tony hummed into the as his muscles quivered.

And although his remaining thruster was giving out and he'd lost all external hearing in his suit as well as his external mic and his interactive interface, the situation was still in hand.

In his hands, actually, as the situation had been for the last couple of hours. His suit's strength had deteriorated- the energy being sent to the thrusters- leaving the sheer muscle of Tony Stark and the weak thruster to handle and hold up the entire current predicament.

The situation currently involved a three-hundred-yard drop from where Tony was suspended in air and the first half of a train being slung over the edge of the cliff carrying over three hundred passengers. Stark was holding up the first half of the passenger train by its pilot, the vehicle so far over the edge that it was now perpendicular to the ground, becoming so vertical that if it were to fall, it would make a ninety-degree angle before exploding.

Because you see, derailing the train was not enough for their dear friend Dylan Valvick- no, he had to then blow up the entire bridge that crossed over a large valley. Upon hearing of the news, Tony was one of the first out of the Tower and one of the first at the scene where he stood in front of the barrelling train that was a few miles from the explosion and braced for the impact. His feet were secured to the ground with some high tech of his and his arms were locked, ready to be slammed into and hopefully stop the speeding train.

And it definitely slowed the vehicle down, however, the kinetic energy of the beast was too great for his suit. It caused the suit to be shoved along the tracks, sparks flying where Tony's feet scraped against the railroad until Iron Man realized the train was going to go over the edge of the cliff, regardless of what he did. So, he quickly flew ahead of the pilot and into the dip of the valley which was now an open, vacant deathtrap. From there, he readied himself underneath the broken railroad tracks and coiled his muscles for the impact that he definitely received.

In fact, the force was so much more than he was anticipating that when the train threw itself over the side and began to plummet downwards, into his waiting arms, it nearly knocked him from the sky.

Now, Tony did catch the pilot. But, in the process, he was knocked down a good couple hundred feet and lost the entire thruster within his right foot. From there, the other seemed damaged and unreliable resulting in the transfer of power from other aspects of his suit (such as his interactive interface) into it, hopefully ensuring that the remaining thruster worked for the duration of this rescue.

Unfortunately, the boot had other plans and began jerking and sputtering, wheezing like a broken down car and causing Tony to fall a good couple of feet every few minutes, the train going down with him.

And once the thruster took the remaining energy within the suit's strength to power it, Tony was left holding up the entire first seven cars of the train by himself with the help of his "trusty" thruster.

"Tony," Her voice was laced with desperation, "There's still another eighty passengers on the train, your thruster isn't going to make it- swap out with somebody."

He shook his head, "Like who? Nobody here can hold up the train, Pep."

There wasn't a response, only a sharp inhale of breath from the other line as his boot lost power and he fell a few yards down again. Sighing deeply, Tony shook his head and spoke after a few long moments of silence, "I'll call you back, alright, honey? I need to see if I can talk with Cap through the comms."

There was another beat of silence before she told him to be careful and hung up.

Tony wasn't sure how long he'd been holding up the train, his muscles quivering under the heavy metal, but it also began to feel as if his suit was slowly getting smaller and smaller, tighter and tighter. His breath was becoming short as his mind began to race, the only thing keeping his brain from having a meltdown being the ringing of the comm's connection from Tony to Steve. The interface, his AI, had shut off leaving Tony to have to manually direct a call specifically to Cap's comm, but considering his external hearing and external mic had both been turned off as well, he was left out of options.

It was on the fifth ring in which Steve responded, and Tony, though he'd never admit it, couldn't have been more relieved. Whether it was just having another sound aside from his own sharp breathing, or that he could now have an update on the situation, Tony didn't know, but when Steve answered, his shoulders felt as though a million pounds had been lifted from them.

"What the hell, Stark?" Steve snapped.

Well, that was not the response Tony was looking for.

"Come again?"

There was an irritated hum, "We've been calling down to you for the last thirty minutes! You went mute as the train began dropping, what's going on down there?"

"Everything external has been shut down, my hearing, my speakers, my mic, my eyesight. One of the thrusters is down and the other is barely scrapping enough power to keep this thing up. I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this, Steve- how many more people do you still need to evacuate?"

Steve sighed, "I-I don't know, maybe fifty? The train keeps jutting down every few minutes, it's hard to keep a rhythm going. How much longer do you think you can last?"

Tony looked around in his dark suit and began to really feel the searing pain within his arms as he pushed the train higher into the air, "Maybe another ten minutes... fifteen tops. It's not a matter of me holding it up, it's the thruster. Once I lose my ability to call, it's probably minutes until the thruster exerts all the energy from the suit."

There was a groan followed by a soft reassuring comment, probably a statement given to a worried passenger from Steve before he spoke to Tony again, "We need more time."

The train jerked again, Tony letting out an aggravated grunt of pain and frustration as the train and himself dropped more.

"Dammit," Steve hissed out.

His heart was pounding. He could hear it in his ears, the rushing of the blood through his body. His breaths were coming out unevenly and his eyes were squinted shut in concentration and determination. Sweat trickled down his neck and temple as Tony tried to ignore the compression within his chest. The suit seemed to be getting tighter, his throat seeming to swell and his muscles now screaming in pure agony. It felt like panic. It was panic. True blue, blood running cold, sound-defeaning, chest-tightening, sight-blurring panic.

"...ny..."

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't- he couldn't do it anymore.

The train was going to collapse.

"...ony, dammit..."

It was going to collapse and kill fifty passengers and then crush him underneath it.

Here lies Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist- killed because of his own tech's failur-

"...Tony!"

He snapped back, panting heavily as his eyes wildly searched the dark space that was his helmet, "What?"

Steve's voice echoed in his head, "Are you okay? I need your head in the game, Stark, we got twenty more people on this train."

Tony's head shook vigorously, "Steve, I can't- this thruster is going to give out, I can't hold this up much longer."

"What do you mean you? Are you... are you holding the train up? Yourself?"

Stark swallowed a deep breath as the suit began to constrict again, "Yeah, the suit's strength went out a while ago."

Cap inhaled, "Okay, you're okay. Just... just, um..." His voice broke off into that of a soothing one towards a passenger he must have been helping out before he redirected himself back to Tony, "Breathe. You're almost done, just... ke-..."

Silence ingulfed Steve's voice, leaving that of pure static. Before, even when Steve wasn't talking, there was still noise from the crying passengers and screaming children, but now there was nothing.

Moments passed before Tony found the will to say something and when he did, he was met with more silence with the exception of his drumming heart.

That was at least he heard ringing and urgently answered.

"Steve, dammit, you can't do that-"

"Mr. Stark?"

The phrasing of his name made his breath stop in his throat, just for a second, as he realized that's how Peter addressed him, but then the feminine voice registered and it made his hopes deflate like a popped balloon.

"Who's this?"

"Agent Maria Hill. I apologize for cutting off communications between you and Captain but, um..." She coughed lightly, "I was asked to deliver the message to you personally that, um..." She coughed again, this time seeming anxious, "...that Mr. Parker is no longer in your care. Seeing that he's the... cause for these recent outbursts, S.H.I.E.L.D. has taken it upon ourselves-"

Tony laughed, an actual, genuine laugh, "Hold on, I-" He chuckled, "You're relieving me of a responsibility that you didn't even give me in the first place?"

A few beats passed before she responded with a simple, "Yes."

"Well, Agent Hill, I would definitely entertain this offer, however, I have a lot on my plate so I'm just gonna' have to cut loose any hopes of this negotiation ever really happen-"

Maria cut in again with another slight, uncomfortable cough, "No, Mr. Stark, I don't think you understand. Our team has been given orders from Director Fury to... to bring Mr. Parker into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s care. He is no longer a concern of yours."

The train shifted again, that small drop reminding him of his current situation. It was quite easy to forget where he was when all he saw was darkness and all he heard was this bullshit spewing from Agent Hill's mouth. The pain began pinching throughout his arms again as if ensuring that he knew they were there, to begin with, and caused him to let out shallow, panting breaths to cope with the agony.

"Listen, Agent, I'm really not in the mood, I've had a long day, and if you're telling me what I think you're telling me, we're really going to have some issues."

She sighed, "I really do apologize for the unwelcome interference, but it isn't-"

He listened and anticipated for the next words, but nothing came. He waited a few seconds before retorting a snarky comment to which he received more silence. It was then he asked if she was there and got no reply. It took a few moments for him to realize that she hadn't just ended the call, but that the thruster had used up the last bits of energy from his suit, particularly the comms, and was now slowly draining it away.

Fear tainted his blood again and sent adrenaline coursing through his veins. Tony didn't know how high up he was. He didn't know if there were people still on the train or how long his thruster would hold out or if he'd survive the fall. His head began to whip around as if he could actually see, and when all that met his eyes were black and darkness, Tony forced himself to escape the helmet part of his suit and actually see- which he somehow managed.

It was still dark, really, really dark, but the moonlight still made his eyes squint and readjust to the new lighting. He could hear too, which was a bonus, but soon deemed itself more of a con than pro as his ears filled with that of the screams and crying and the loud engine of the train. His heart was still racing, his muscles spasming out of control and his lungs beginning to burn.

How long was this thruster going to last? Was he going to make it? Was everyone off the train?

Through the jerky movements of his head as he tried to take in his surroundings, he happened to look down- which had to have been one of his most horrible, terrible ideas. The drop was far, really far, and was seeming a lot more deadly now that he was out of juice. It had to have been a good hundred and fifty-foot drop at the least. His eyes grew wide, his stomach beginning to flip and bile beginning to creep up his throat. Looking up, all that met his gaze was the pilot of the train, and although he put an effort into trying to see around the vehicle, he couldn't.

So, he decided to scream.

"Steve!" He shouted desperately, in hopes maybe the soldier would hear him.

But he didn't.

And so Tony tried again, and again until his voice seemed to give out. His thruster lost power again, this time the train falling for a good five seconds before the boot sprung to life and wheezed out a bit more energy.

"Cap!" Tony yelled, but it seemed to echo into nothing.

That was until he happened to look up and see the frantic movements of what looked to be all the passengers, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky waving their arms like madmen on the sturdy part of the cliff. Some of Steve's body was blocked by the train's front, but he was crouching on the ground and helping a few more passengers onto the safe part of the earth. When Cap finally stood and began joining the desperate movements to catch Tony's attention, Stark knew everyone was safe and off the train and-

It didn't matter.

Everyone was safe, but he wasn't.

The second he let go of the train to fly around it and to the cliff, his thruster shut off and his body began falling. It began plummeting so quickly his stomach was his throat, his limbs waving so quickly in the air everything seemed to fall in slow motion. The looks on the people's faces as he fell, dropped as far as he had and continued to make his body numb and head go clear. But, as his eyes scanned the crowd, it was Steve who was signaling something as urgently as he could.

He kept placing his hands near his head as if placing something on it... like a hat. Like he was pretending to put on a hat. His mouth kept forming a word, his tongue hitting his top teeth as if sounding 'th' or maybe 'l'.

Oh.

 _Oh_ , shit.

Helmet. He was saying, "helmet", the thing Tony forgot to put back on.

He clicked a button, hoping on everything that the part of the suit that engulfed his head had actually done so by the time his body slammed against the ground because he sure as hell couldn't tell you- considering the second he hit the earth, he went out.

oOoOoOoOo

"How are you feeling?"

Tony's eyes opened slightly at the bright lights and let out a soft breath, "You... you've got some nerve coming in here."

There was a sigh. "Not everything is centered around you, Tony. We've taken him for the good of the population."

The billionaire's eyes followed the events on screen, the same clip being replayed on every news station for the last three days. Turns out, the only reason Tony Stark was still breathing and only suffering a broken rib, two bruised ones, a fractured wrist and a mild concussion was because the Hulk came out of nowhere- undoubtedly sent by Pepper after she realized the severity of the situation- and slammed into the train before it could crush Tony. The initial gratitude and fluff of the "glorious moment" as some news stations referred to it as had dripped away leaving Tony now bathing in the reality of Peter's predicament.

Not only is he still an infant, but he's also with S.H.I.E.L.D., specifically in the hands of Director Fury, who would whole-heartedly bait the infant in front of Valvick if there was a chance they could catch the infamous criminal. Which, as Director Fury spoke, seemed to be S.H.I.E.L.D.'s exact motive.

Tony's eyes shifted to Fury's one as a tired smile graced his lips, "So I've been told."

Fury shook his head at the immaturity and met Tony's gaze once more, "Listen, I call the shots around here and this is how it's gonna' go. Peter is with us, we have a plan set in motion and will be set into action in two days. Agent Romanoff will be back up in case Valvick is to pull any stunts and will keep an eye on Peter at all times. He's in good hands- and before you go asking me a bunch of questions, just know I'm not required to answer them and probably won't."

Aggravation and frustration lit in Tony's stomach, causing his breaths to become deep in an attempt to calm himself, "May Parker put me in charge of the kid, not _you_. He's my responsibility and I highly suggest you give him back. You don't understand what Valvick is capable of, you're just willing to dangle Peter in front of him completely oblivious to the danger in which you put him in."

"Actually," Fury scoffed as he stood and straightened his black trench coat, "Ms. Parker has signed a temporary guardianship for us over Mr. Peter Parker for the next six days as she finishes her work business. So, you no longer need to tend to Peter's needs anymore."

Tony sat up, despite the protest his ribs gave out, and snarled, "You'd better think about what you're doing, Fury, because if he's touched- and I mean _touched_ \- by that bastard in a hood, then I won't hesitate to-"

"To do what?" Fury bit back, arms crossed, "You think you're entitled and have superiority over me, _me._ Let me tell you a thing or two about how we do things, _Tony_ ," He crouched down so he was eye level with the man as Tony stared him directly in the face, fists clenched, "I give the orders, and people follow. _You_ are no different than the next person. It might not be _fair_ and it might not be to _your_ liking, but that is not my problem. _You_ are no longer my problem, just as Peter is no longer yours."

With that, Fury turned to leave.

"That's the difference between me and the next guy." Tony subtly chimed in as Fury's hand grasped the door handle, "He might let you walk all over him and not cause conflict, but the second you take my kid from me, then I _really_ become your problem."

The director turned slowly, eye narrowed on the billionaire in the bed, "Are you threatening me?"

"You tell me."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Didn't think you'd be seeing the end of this fanfic, huh? Ugh, I'm so so sorry for the horrifically bad delay in updates, school has been beyond terrible and the holidays totally took over everything. On top of that, we have testing coming up and schools and all the fun things in life just seemed to tumble into one huge disaster. I hope you guys haven't given up on this, and if you have I hope this changes your mind. I'm determined to finish this lol! Please leave reviews and such, I read every one, and I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

"So, what? We're supposed to sit here with our thumbs up our asses as we wait for him to strike again because it _may_ be compromising Peter's safety?" Natasha growled as the others glanced around the table.

Clint rose his eyebrows and shook his head, "Nat, you cannot be serious. He's a baby!"

"Who we'd be protecting! Valvick wouldn't know that- if we can get him into thinking that he has even the slightest shot in grabbing Peter, he will."

Banner spoke up with a little glare, "With all due respect, Nat, this isn't an option we have the time to be entertaining. We're not just going to dangle Peter in front of Valvick and jeopardize him."

Rhodey sighed, "I agree with Natasha. It's only a matter of time before Valvick strikes again, we need to catch him now. His desperation for a cure will just worsen as the days go by. We do this in the military all the time, we'll set a trap."

"That's fine and dandy, Rhodes, but see with your men? They're trained in combat and armed, they can protect themselves," Wanda countered, Russian accent smothering a few of her words, "Peter? He's a baby, not even a year old. What's his defense? Spit up?"

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. As the Avengers began to argue, Steve leaned back and watched them. It was every Avenger, all that could show up last night anyway after being called in. The group had been called in for a meeting, with the except of Tony who was on bedrest, to talk about what they'd do about this Valvick situation. It wasn't really Rogers idea either, he knew conflict would arise as it was, but Nick Fury had demanded it three or so days ago after taking Peter and now that everyone was here, he decided now would be the best shot.

As he'd thought though, the meeting had turned into a debate on what their action should be. One side, consisting of Natasha, Rhodey, Vision, Strange, and Bucky while the other consisted of Steve, Banner, Clint, Wanda, and Thor. Natasha's side advocated for using Peter as bait, assuring the others he'd be safe with all of them in hiding and ready to defend him while Banner's side said to lay low, keep Peter out of harm's way, and wait for Valvick to show up. Steve was quiet about his thoughts, wanting to hear both sides of the debate before shaking his head when things got too loud.

With the meeting having turned into several fights, ones between Natasha and Clint, Bruce versus Bucky and Rhodey, Wanda and Vision, and Strange against Thor, Cap finally stood up and slammed his hand on the table for attention.

"This is getting way out of hand! Because Tony isn't here, we'll end the meeting today and hold another one tomorrow. The last thing we need is a division among our group," Steve stated sternly, causing a scoff from Natasha.

With that, the Avengers headed to their own rooms, some more aggravated than others until Steve was left in the room, head hung in defeat as he sighed heavily. He knew Nick Fury had specifically told him _not_ to include Tony, but although Steve and Stark had had their differences, the Captain knew how much the man loved that kid. And Steve knew he wouldn't feel right with himself to exclude the billionaire from such an important decision, one in which toys with Peter's safety.

oOoOoOoOo

Tony was almost positive he was last to know. It had been three days since the accident- since S.H.I.E.L.D. took Peter away- and they almost made it a priority to not answer any of Tony's calls. It was the fourth day of the six Fury was granted by May Parker and when the phone rang, and rang, and rang again in his lab, Tony ignored it. The doctors urged him to stay in the medical wing, under their supervision, but once he was told his "broken ribs" were just fractured, he decided against the medical advice.

Instead of spending time trying to heal, he spent his time healing his armor- mending it and molding it, patching up the dented iron plates and hammering others into place. Granted, that meant he had to tinker with some of the security cameras so it looped a repeated video of him sleeping so the doctors didn't get suspicious, but that was easy.

He spent a lot of time in there, mentally cursing out his thrusters and Fury and himself. Tony became so angry with S.H.I.E.L.D. for taking Peter away, away from Tony's protection, that he actually hoped Peter was lost on their watch that way he'd be able to rub it in their face. That way he'd be able to rub it in May's face that the agents she entrusted her priced possession with lost it, and not once had Peter _actually_ been taken on _his_ watch- the whole charity event was purely Steve's, not his, but Steve's fault.

But then he'd realize that the kid abducted would be _his_ Peter Parker and he'd forget his entire scheme and pompous remarks and shake his head in disappointment.

The man was working his workshop when the phone rang for the fourth time in an hour. His goggles were on, sparks flying from where he had removing some excess bits of iron off the suit with a plasma cutting flame when the noise echoed over the searing sound and disturbed him- again.

Tony snarled when the phone rang again, and again, and then one more time before he throws his mask off and places the tool down, snatching the phone and pressing it against his ear, "Can't you take a hint?"

"Don't you ever pick up your goddamn phone?" Fury snarled on the other end, his voice crisp and tense.

"Depends on the caller. Solicitors can be a real pain in the ass. You know, you're one to talk- I've been calling for three da-" Nick, on the other line, growled causing Tony's face to scrunch in disgust with the director's attitude, "I'm sorry, am I bugging _you_? Let's think back to who called wh-"

" _Tony._ "

Stark sighed, stopping his previous sentence and noticing the underlying tone in the caller's voice, "What?"

There was a pause and an inhale of breath, "Peter's missing."

He was about to make a snarky remark out of pure instinct until the reality sunk in and he quickly took it back. He took it _all_ back. Tony didn't care who was watching over Peter, as long as he was safe and they actually _knew_ his location and-

Fury continued, "I don't know how, Tony. We had him, I promise you, there are precautions upon precautions upon precautions to ensure Peter _can't_ leave the facility and he's nowhere."

Tony stood so fast the chair underneath him flipped backward, "Who's helping find him? I'll grab Steve and Nat and Clint- maybe Pepper could he-"

"Everybody is here, Tony. You're the last one- if you picked up your damn phone, maybe you could have been here sooner."

Anger spiked in his blood, "Well, maybe, in some unfathomable possibility, if you- I don't know- hadn't taken away the kid, none of this would have happened?!"

"You can pick as many fights as you'd like Tony, that's not going to bring Peter back. Get your ass over here, sooner rather than later."

Though Fury had just given the command, Tony was already in the air. It took seconds to get enveloped in his suit before he was taking off, his muscles still sore and his breathing aching his chest, but he didn't care. He was there in a matter of minutes, quickly stripping off his suit. He was in such a blur panic he hadn't noticed the agent walking past him and the two knocked into each other. "Sorry," Tony mumbled absentmindedly but the man only nodded and murmured something. Started with a _w_ , maybe wear? Watch? There was an -ouse, in there too but Tony didn't care.

The billionaire continued forward, surging past anyone and everyone until he got into the director's quarters where the Avengers were said to be, almost immediately then being greeted with a muzzle o a gun to his temple.

"Jig's up, Stark," Nick Fury said with his hands clasped behind his back, a gun all of a sudden against his temple.

He furrowed his eyebrows, watching the Avengers' eyes widen as Steve quickly got alongside the director and scoffed, "Fury, what are you doing? Let him go."

"There are only certain people who can get in and out of this facility, Stark. My agents and the Avengers. Where were you last night, Tony?"

"The medical wing, Fury- you know that! Check the tapes!" Tony snapped, trying to shrug out of the hold of the man who had grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms against his body.

Fury laughed and shook his head, "That's weird, see when I checked the tapes, all I saw was a messed with loop job of you sleeping."

Tony's face paled, realizing what this all looked like and shook his head, "C'mon, y-you can't be serious."

"Where's the baby, Stark?" The one-eyed man asked, clearly getting fed up as Tony heard the gun's safety cap click off and anger flared in him again, "I don't know! You tell me, _May_ left him with _you_ , not me! Remember?"

"All the more reason you'd want to steal him for yourself. Take him up to the cells. Maybe he'll confess there," Fury scoffs and Tony's eyebrows furrow while the Avengers gasp.

Stark thrashes in the agent's grip, "What is this? Game of Thrones? I don't have him, Fury, goddammit- I don't! Why would I have come if I already had Peter, huh?"

This made the agent momentarily pause as Fury shook his head, "I don't wanna hear it, Tony. We need-"

The lights in the room shut off instantly, and before any orders could be demanded out or actions could be taken, a picture projects itself onto the large wall near the door. It was a white screen for a while, the Avengers all seeming to pause as they watch the projector slowly thrust itself to life and display what needed to. An eerie sound played before large, black numbers contrasted against the pure white. Fury's eyes narrowed while Tony's eyebrows drew together, unable to quite register what they were looking at.

"1815X21952251220230AM", Rhodey read out dumbly, in utter shock.

"What the hell is that? A diversion? We're not amateurs, Stark." Fury snapped at Tony.

The billionaire's eyes tore from the projection to the director, "I don't fucking know! It's clearly a clue, warning- something! It's from Valvick though, it has to be! It's not mine."

"Well, then you'll have a load of time on your hands to figure out what this means. Randal, bring him to the cells."

Steve, who'd been too shocked with the digits on the wall, growled and went to stop them before another Agent held back the other Avengers who went to help Tony.

"It wasn't me, Fury! Goddammit, Valvick has Peter! He's in danger, you have to believe me!" He shouts, more desperate than anything else as he wasn't concerned with what happens to him but instead what happens to the baby.

"I'm sure, Tony," The director bitterly scoffs. Just as he goes to say something else though, the screen projected onto the wall flickered and an empty Captain America onesie appears next to the walls, making Tony pale as he swallows.

"That's still not a threat? Not a warning? That's Peter's goddamn onesie," Tony asks with pure infuriation, trembling with pure anger as Fury doesn't even spare a glance in his direction.

With a flick of his hand though, Stark is dragged out of the room kicking and shouting, cursing a storm at the director before it all goes silent when the heavy doors close behind them.

"Now that's over, who knows where Tony would bring Peter?" Fury asks, glancing at the others.

Silence flooded the room before Steve shakes his head, "Well, this is clearly a code _Valvick_ sent us. We need to decode it."

Though it was a simple enough response, the emphasis on the name just went to show who the Avengers believed was behind Peter's capture, causing Fury to shift slightly but refusing to release Tony nevertheless.

oOoOoOoOo

It wasn't a nice cell.

It had large walls made of stone and concrete and a wooden door. The door had a small slot with bars so he could see out of it and get food, but that was about it. Thankfully, he was given a slip of paper with the code on it, so at least he had something to do.

Hours had passed since he was thrown- yes, legitimately tossed into the cell- into this godawful room and his voice had grown hoarse from screaming at them so much. His heart clenched and his breathing was frantic. Panic attacks seemed to crash into him every other minute, leaving him a sweaty, trembling mess.

Nothing could happen to that boy, he'd told them not to take Peter away and now he's in the arms of the man who wants to kill him and there's nothing Tony can do.

And, _and_ , on top of all that, Tony realized there wouldn't be any urgency in trying to find Peter because as far as Fury is concerned, Tony is wrapped up somewhere real nice in a fluffy blanket because Tony had put them there.

Tears stung his eyes as he wiped at his face, the damp and humid room making him pant some as he slouched against the wall in defeat and tried to calm his racing heart. What was he going to do? Peter, that boy with the puppy dog eyes and bright smile who got amazed at every little damn thing would be dead and there is absolutely nothing he can do.

He didn't know what he really wanted to do. He'd been pleading for hours, hoping to negotiate with the agent- offering money, mansions, cars, anything he could ever want. He'd attempted to accept his fate, Peter's fate, but when that didn't do, he realized there was such a burning fury in him that he needed somewhere to deposit it. After beating up his bed for quite a while, having set the mattress up against the wall and punching the shit out of it, he finally sat down on the ground and felt the panic bury itself deep into his chest.

Throat-clogging, eye-watering, tear-jerking and panic-inducing fear tainted his brain until it was fuzzy and hazy, leaving Tony a sweaty mess with back locks clinging to his forehead and his shirt hugging his body.

With his emotions seeming to have drained themselves and him into a weak nothing, he stared at the piece of paper, memorizing the numbers and few letters. Though he wasn't focusing, his mind slowly began to eliminate any sort of things it could represent like a phone number, area code, pass code, and so forth. He continued to do so until it was all he could do, his once trembling fingers having steadied as he situated himself on the ground and allowed the gears in his head to turn.

Hopefully, they turned fast enough though because one thing he was sure of?

In the code, the part at the end of 1815X21952251220 ** _230AM_** , was a time. 2:30 AM, to be exact, and last he checked it was rounding 6:45 PM.


End file.
